Programa de intercambio interdimencional Mahora
by Mr.E's-pen
Summary: La Princesa Celestia le ha dejado a Twilight una difícil prueba: en dos meses tendrá un duelo mágico contra ella, para ver qué tan lejos ha llegado. Desesperada, Twilight abre un portal a otra dimensión en busca de un poderoso maestro que le enseñe lo necesario para derrotar a su mentora. ECCHI HAREM
1. Negi Springfield, Magister Magi

Twilight estaba en otro de sus ataques de pánico; e igual que siempre, era causado por una carta de la Princesa Celestia. Lo único diferente entre esta vez y las otras, era que Spike se había unido a ella.

—¿Se puede saber qué les pasa a ustedes dos? — Preguntó Rainbow Dash entrando junto con el resto.

—Esto es malo, esto es malo, esto es malo... — seguía repitiendo Twilight como loca.

Rarity llamó la atención de Spike tocando ligeramente su hombro.

—Spikey Wikey, ¿qué les pasa hoy?

Como respuesta, el pequeño dragón le pasó la carta. Rarity leyó y soltó un gemido de sorpresa.

—¿Qué pasa? — Preguntó Pinkie Pie saltando.

—Sí, ¿qué les pasa a estos dos? — Preguntó Applejack preocupada que Twilight hiciera otra estupidez como cuando creyó que la enviarían al jardín de niños mágicos.

Rarity tragó saliva.

—Tiene otro examen... tiene que pelear contra la Princesa Celestia...

Tras unos instantes de silencio, todas gritaron:

—¿QUÉ?

Rarity asintió y Twilight se puso mucho más nerviosa que antes.

—¿Qué haré chicas, qué haré ahora? No hay forma que pueda derrotarla... no hay magia en Equestria que ella no conozca a la perfección y... y...

—¿Pero realmente tienen que pelear? — Preguntó Fluttershy preocupada.

—Está todo detallado en la carta — dijo Twilight. — Me dio dos meses para prepararme así como acceso ilimitado a los archivos de Canterlot; pero de todos modos jamás podré. Chicas, no me imagino qué haré ahora. Ella es una maestra muy estricta y jamás bajaría su nivel sólo para darme la ventaja. ¡Estoy perdida!

Pinkie Pie saltó en un mismo sitio una y otra, y otra, y otra vez mientras pensaba en algo y luego sonrió como si nada.

—¿Y ya pensaste en ir a aprender magia a otro lado? Cuando estábamos buscando hechizos para parar el tiempo encontré uno para viajar a otras dimensiones. ¿Qué tal si lo usamos y...?

Twilight se quedó congelada; y luego corrió a abrazar a Pinkie Pie muy alegremente.

—¡Pinkie! ¡Eres una genio! ¡Vamos ahora mismo a Canterlot!

—Wiii... aventura — dijo Pinkie Pie muy feliz.

Y sin más, los siete corrieron a la estación de tren para buscar el famoso hechizo para viajar a través de las dimensiones. Llegaron a los archivos y tras presentar un documento en el que Celestia le autorizaba a Twilight la entrada a los archivos restringidos, los guardias las dejaron pasar.

Twilight estaba echa un manojo de nervios y no sabía dónde comenzar; entonces Pinkie corrió hacia donde halló el hechizo y se lo trajo alegremente.

—Aquí tienes Twilight.

Ella sonrió muy agradecida.

—En serio, hay veces en las que me pregunto qué harías sin ustedes. Gracias por ayudarme, a partir de ahora me encargaré desde aquí — dijo Twilight estudiando el pergamino detenidamente. — Por lo que se ve no es difícil de hacer, así que bueno; gracias y nos vemos en lo que pueda. ¿Vienes Spike?

Applejack negó con la cabeza.

—¿Me estás diciendo que te vas a meter a un lugar desconocido tú sola para aprender magia? Lo siento pero mientras yo esté aquí, eso no va a pasar. Nosotras vamos contigo.

—¿QUÉ? — Se escandalizó Twilight.

Rainbow Dash voló hacia ella muy seriamente.

—¿Acaso crees que vamos a dejarte así como así? Esas no serían tus verdaderas amigas. Quieras o no, yo voy contigo. En caso algo malo se te acerque, Rainbow Dash estará ahí para ti.

—Yo voy cariño, no creas que me convencerás de lo contrario — aseguró Rarity.

Fluttershy no dijo nada, sólo se puso firme (o firme para ella) y Pinkie se puso muy seria también poniéndose en posición como de militar haciendo un saludo a Twilight.

—Soldado Pinkie Pie reportándose al deber, Twilight.

La pobre unicornio no sabía qué hacer pero al final tuvo que soltar un suspiro y sonreír.

—Debí imaginármelo. Está bien, todas manténganse juntas. Mientras más personas transporte, más difícil será el hechizo y el más mínimo movimiento podría desconcentrarme y dejaría a una atrás.

Obedecieron mientras Twilight concentraba toda su magia en su cuerno y se concentraba al máximo. Todo el edificio de los archivos tembló violentamente mientras Twilight gritaba por el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo. Pronto todo su alrededor parecía desvanecerse; sólo sus amigas permanecían sólidas. Entonces desaparecieron.

Escondida en un rincón Celestia levantó la ceja entre admirada por la astucia de su alumna y divertida a la vez.

—Acabas de tornar las cosas mucho más interesantes, Twilight Sparkle...

_**Japón; Academia para señoritas Mahora; clase 4-A:**_

Un niño de once años entró al salón listo para dar clase a sus alumnas, todas chicas de dieciséis años de quienes fue profesor titular desde hacía un año y medio cuando todavía tenían quince y él sólo diez. Negi Springfield era un niño prodigio, quien con sólo nueve años de edad se graduó con todos los honores de la prestigiosa Academia de magia en Gales; y tras muchos esfuerzos haciendo prácticas como profesor, finalmente obtuvo el título de Magister Magi. En la actualidad era uno de los profesores más respetados del campus Mahora y uno de los magos más poderosos que jamás existieron; mucho más poderoso que muchos adultos. ¡Y con sólo once años!

—¡Buenos días! — Saludó Negi a sus alumnas.

—¡Buenos días, Negi-sensei! — Saludó la clase 4-A.

En el escritorio del maestro lo esperaban una taza de café y unos pastelillos que parecían ser realmente caros.

—Traje esto para usted, Negi-sensei — dijo en tono seductor Ayaka Yukihiro; una alumna rubia de ojos verdes quien además era la presidenta de la clase. — En caso no haya podido desayunar, sírvase por favor. Yo...

Una muchacha de coletas con el cabello naranja y un ojo azul y el otro verde se levantó agresivamente.

—Cuándo no, tus intentos por conseguir al niño no conocen la vergüenza, corruptora de menores — se quejó ella.

La rubia se arregló el cabello y con tono de superioridad le dijo:

—Como si pudieras entender el amor, mono poco evolucionado.

—¿QUÉ COSA? — Gritó la de las coletas, que se llamaba Asuna Kagurazaka, mientras se lanzaba con todo contra Ayaka, quien la recibió y comenzaron la pelea.

Las demás se levantaron y comenzaron con la vieja porra preparada para esas ocasiones así como con las apuestas. Negi corrió a separarlas pero un golpe mal dirigido de Asuna lo mandó lejos golpeándolo contra la pizarra. Una alumna muy diligente de cabello púrpura oscuro, ojos violeta claros y un flequillo que ocultaba sus ojos se apresuró a ayudar al niño a levantarse.

Negi iba a decir algo cuando un trueno en el medio de la clase llamó la atención de todos. Poco a poco un remolino de luz color púrpura se formó en el medio del salón.

—¡Negi-sensei! ¡No vale usar magia! — Se quejó una muchacha de cabello rosa atado en dos pequeñas coletas; la niña se llamaba Fumika Narutaki.

Pero no era Negi el que causaba eso, se notaba por la sorpresa dibujada en su rostro. Entonces el remolino poco a poco tomó forma de seis muchachas desconocidas con el cabello y la piel de extraños colores. **(Imaginen los diseños de Equestria Girls) **En el centro de ellas estaba una muchacha con la piel lavanda y el cabello púrpura oscuro con una franja rosa. Y esa chica cayó de rodillas respirando agitadamente por causa del agotamiento.

—¡Twilight, resiste Twilight! — Dijo otra muchacha, con la piel de un suave color naranja, pecas, una trenza rubia y un sombrero vaquero.

—Estoy bien — respondió la llamada Twiligth. — Es sólo que estoy agotada... no se preocupen; es sólo que hice demasiado esfuerzo al traernos a todas aquí. Me pondré bien, sólo...

Un grito de horror las interrumpió; pues una muchacha de piel blanca con el cabello púrpura miraba horrorizada sus manos y pies.

—Por Celestia, ¿qué somos? ¿En qué clase de criatura nos hemos convertido ahora chicas?

Otra muchacha, de cabello de varios colores y la piel de un suave tono celeste miraba su espalda con la sorpresa dibujada en su rostro.

—¿Qué demonios les pasó a mis alas? ¡No me digan que aquí no podré volar!

Fluttershy se miraba fascinada sin decir nada; mientras que Pinkie Pie se reía alegremente viéndose toda.

—¡Pues nos vemos muy divertidas, a mí me gusta!

Poco a poco toda la clase 4-A se acercó, encabezada por Negi quien sólo preguntó preocupado. Entonces una chica soltó un gritito de alegría al ver al pequeño dragón que estaba con las desconocidas **(Los dragones existen en el mundo de Mahou Sensei Negima, así que Spike no tendrá cambio alguno).**

—¿Este... ¿necesitan algo? ¿Quiénes son y por qué están aquí?

La muchacha que cayó de rodillas y se llamaba Twilight explicó lo mejor que pudo:

—Perdonen la intromisión... mis amigas y yo venimos de Equestria, la mágica tierra de los ponis y... y... y hemos utilizado un antiguo hechizo de viaje dimensional para llegar a este sitio. Mi nombre es Twilght Sparkle y estudio magia; tengo un examen muy difícil dentro de poco y he venido a esta dimensión para aprender la magia acá... por favor...

Dicho esto, cayó dormida. La muchacha del sombrero la sacudió inútilmente pero sólo obtuvo ronquidos como respuesta.

—Bueno, lo que Twilight dijo es más o menos lo que pasó — dijo la chica. — Me llamo Applejack y éstas son Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie y Spike. Todas somos amigas de Twilight y cuando escuchamos lo que iba a hacer de viajar a otro mundo tuvimos que acompañarla. Este...

—¿Entonces en su mundo son ponis? — Preguntó con estrellitas en sus ojos una chica de cabello rosa atado en coletas, un poco más grande que las gemelas Narutaki. — ¡KAWAIIII! ¿Podemos ir a visitarlas, podemos?

Y pronto comenzó una oleada de preguntas, seguidas de locuras que sólo podían encontrarse en la clase 4-A como una presentación circense en pleno salón, cortesía de Zazie Rainyday; una pelea de artes marciales entre Kaede Nagase y Ku-Fei y otras cosas más.

—Demonios — dijo Rainbow — parece ser que entramos al mundo de las Pinkie Pie.

Y efectivamente Pinkie Pie no tardó casi nada en gritar de alegría y unirse a la fiesta de la clase cuando la rubia Ayaka Yukihiro gritó llamando al orden.

—¡Minna-san, un poco de calma por favor! — Ordenó ella retomando su posición como presidenta de la clase. — Tenemos importantes visitantes de otra dimensión, demuestren más clase por el amor de dios.

Y el escándalo se calmó, pero sólo un poco. Ayaka iba a gritar otra vez, cuando la alumna que ayudó a Negi a levantarse, Nodoka Miyazaki, se acercó hacia las nuevas tímidamente.

—Este, yo...

—Pregunta lo que quieras dulzura, no mordemos — le dijo Applejack en tono tranquilizador.

Nodoka tragó saliva y sonriente, preguntó:

—¿Y dicen que están aquí porque quieren aprender magia? ¿Sólo ella o todas? — Preguntó Nodoka señalando a la dormida Twilight.

—Sólo Twilight, nosotras no tenemos facultades para magia — dijo Fluttershy un poco más animada al ver que había alguien tan tímida como ella.

—Eso no es verdad — dijo una muchacha seria con el cabello azul violáceo con ojos violeta llamada Yue Ayase. — Nodoka y yo teníamos interés en aprender magia y Negi-sensei nos enseñó todo lo que sabemos ahora; a pesar de comenzar como unas principiantes que no sabían nada de nada.

Dicho esto, ella sacó una varita e hizo sacar unas chispas. Poco a poco se acercó otra muchacha, de cabello verde oliva de ojos marrón que cubría con anteojos cuadrado; ella se llamaba Haruna Satome.

—Es interesante, ¿no? Negi-sensei puede hacer de todo, después de todo es un Magister Magi — dijo Haruna sonriendo con alegría.

Twilight que se había recuperado un poco y se incorporó con una sonrisa.

—¿Entonces es tan genial este Negi-sensei? ¿Puedo aprender a hacer magia en compañía de mis amigas? ¿Qué les parece, chicas?

Applejack se quedó pensativa y luego sonrió muy emocionada.

—Te mentiría si te dijera que no me encanta la idea. Yo le entro.

—¡Viva! — Dijo suavemente Fluttershy.

Pinkie Pie se puso a saltar como una loca.

—¡Genial! ¡Me convertiré en unicornio! ¡O tal vez no pero podré hacer magia, sí!

—¿Magia? ¿Por qué no? — Dijo Rainbow Dash guiñando un ojo.

—Yo tal vez pueda mejorar bastante — añadió Rarity.

Twilight asintió.

—Llévenme a este Negi-sensei — dijo Twilight.

Las tres chicas se volvieron hacia el niño, que parecía muy emocionado. El niño se levantó de repente.

—¡Iré a ver al director! Tengo una idea, pero necesito su autorización.

Dicho esto, el niño corrió y regresó pasados quince minutos a su clase, donde todas lo esperaban en silencio.

—¡He hablado con el director! — Gritó alegremente Negi. — Le propuse que gracias a esta visita podríamos hacer un programa de intercambio. Ellas seis se quedarán a estudiar con todas y mientras, podríamos mandar a seis chicas a la escuela de magia donde estudia Twilight-san.

Twiligh negó débilmente con una sonrisa.

—No voy a ninguna escuela, son más bien tutorías particulares con nuestra gobernante, la Princesa Celestia. Pero no suena mal... un intercambio... creo que le gustará la idea. Sólo denme tiempo de recuperarme y le iremos a preguntar en persona...

Una muchacha regordeta con el cabello castaño oscuro peinado en coletas se acercó con un bollo de vegetales, ella se llamaba Satsuki Yotsuba.

—Toma, te hará bien.

Sin entender nada, Twilight lo comió. Fue algo milagroso, se llenó de la energía que perdió por el viaje dimensional.

—¡Wow! Esto es increíble, deberías de tener tu propio restaurante.

—Lo tengo — dijo Satsuki. — Es un puesto móvil llamado Chao-Bao-Z; que fundé junto con mis amigas Ku-Fei y Chao. Tristemente Chao ya volvió a su casa.

Twilight sacudió la cabeza pero luego sonrió.

—¡Bien, vamos de regreso! Tú también niño, así le haces tu propuesta a la Princesa Celestia — dijo Twilight levantándose e iba a preparar su magia... pero entonces ella cayó en la cuenta que no tenía cuerno.

—¿Twi? — Preguntó Rainbow Dash.

—¡No tengo cuerno! — Gritó Twilight. Al ver la confusión de sus nuevas compañeras, Twilight explicó: — en mi mundo soy una unicornio; canalizo mi magia con mi cuerno y sin él...

Como respuesta, Yue le prestó la que tenía.

—Prueba con esto — le dijo con su seriedad de siempre.

Twilight la tomó y la agitó mientras se concentraba una vez más. El remolino reapareció y desapareció llevándose a las seis nuevas y a Negi. Las chicas se quedaron en silencio y luego una gritó:

—¡INTERCAMBIO, GENIAL!

—¿Oigan, quién se irá al mundo de los ponis?

— ¿Y creen que nos convirtamos en ponis si ellas se convirtieron en humanas?

Y comenzó una gran discusión con las locuras típicas de la clase 4-A. Únicamente una chica de cabello rubio platinado con ojos azules y otra chica con cabello verde y anteojos eran las que no tomaban parte en la alegría.

—¿Quién tendrá el monstruoso valor para hacerse cargo de seis de estas locas? — Preguntó Chisame Hasegawa, la chica de los anteojos.

Evangeline se encogió de hombros.

—En fin... le prestaré el Resort al mocoso y le daré un par de consejos a las idiotas estas que quieren aprender magia cuando avancen con el niño.

_**Palacio de Canterlot; salón del Trono:**_

La Princesa Celestia estaba leyendo los reportes de la amistad de Twilight y sus amigas mientras pensaba en el duelo que se le vendría encima. ¿Qué sorpresas le prepararía al viajar a otra dimensión? No sabía si lo lograría a la primera pero con lo persistente que era esa unicornio a la hora de estudiar sabía que tarde o temprano terminaría por encontrar a un maestro. Entonces el brillo morado apareció ante sus ojos. Divertida, apartó los documentos para recibir a quien suponía que sería Twilight.

Twilight y sus amigas aparecieron ante ella, acompañadas por un potrillo unicornio color verde con melena color marrón.

Twilight sacudió la cabeza y tras darle un mordisco a una especie de bollo que tenía en el casco, caminó a ella.

—Princesa Celestia, lamento molestarla a esta hora pero gracias a su examen ha surgido una situación y tenemos un pequeño proyecto...

La Princesa sonrió amigablemente.

—Claro Twilight Sparkle, cuéntame.

Entonces Twilight se movió dándole paso al potrillo, que se inclinó respetuosamente como caballero inglés que era, ante la Princesa.

—Es un gusto, Celestia no Hime-Sama; mi nombre es Negi Springfield, profesor titular de inglés de la Academia Mahora y portador del título de Magister Magi.

Las ponis soltaron grititos de sorpresa. ¿El niño? ¿El niño un poderoso mago y un maestro de adolescentes?

La Princesa Celestia levantó una ceja sorprendida.

—¿Tú un profesor, dices? Disculpa mi ignorancia, ¿pero cuántos años tienes?

Él se rio un poco y se rascó la cabeza nerviosamente.

—Tengo once, sí soy sólo un niño pero he hecho mi esfuerzo.

Celestia tuvo que reírse de la ternura.

—Bueno profesor Negi Springfield, Twilight Sparkle me dice que tienes un proyecto que proponerme. ¿Qué tienes en mente?

El niño se arregló sus gafas y con una sonrisa explicó:

—Verá, Celestia no Hime-Sama; Twilight-san llegó a pedirme clases de magia para ella y sus amigas y acepté; pero pensé en algo más interesante y quería proponerle un intercambio estudiantil. Yo tendré a mi cargo a Twilight-san con sus amigas y usted a seis de mis estudiantes. ¿Qué le parece?

Celestia soltó un silbido muy sorprendida.

—Negi Springfield, me gusta tu idea. Por espacio de dos meses, seis estudiantes, incluyendo a mi estudiante estrella quien tiene una difícil prueba por delante a cambio de seis estudiantes de un niño por lo visto muy dotado.

—¿Entonces le parece bien, Princesa Celestia? — Preguntó Twilight emocionada.

Celestia asintió.

—¡Súper! — Gritó Rainbow Dash. — Ya quiero ver qué puede hacer el niño.

Rarity aplaudió emocionada también.

—¡Y es mi oportunidad para conocer la ropa de otras culturas!

Todas parecían de acuerdo, entonces Celestia miró a Negi.

—¿Y a quién me traerás, Negi Springfield?

Negi pareció por considerarlo por unos momentos y luego se encogió de hombros con infantil inocencia.

—Creo que eso lo decidiremos todos juntos. _Rastel Rascir Magister ¡HUIC OSTIARIUS APERIT DOMI AD!_

El cuerno del potro brilló con todo su poder, transformando la mitad del salón del trono en la clase 4-A; donde extrañas criaturas bípedas con cabello sólo en la cabeza y ropas igualmente raras.

—¿Negi-sensei? — Preguntó una de las alumnas.

Negi caminó hacia donde el lugar se dividía y al cruzarlo se transformó de inmediato en otra de esas criaturas y felizmente anunció:

—¡He hablado con el director y con la maestra de Twilight-san y está de acuerdo en hacer un intercambio de dos meses con Twilight-san y sus amigas. Este... quería que entre todos decidiéramos a quién mandar a la tierra de los ponis y...

Comenzó una locura de las de la clase 4-A y Pinkie Pie corrió a unirse a la fiesta. Negi se rascó detrás de la cabeza algo nervioso.

—Este... bueno, olvidé advertir que son muy ruidosas pero es muy divertido ser su maestro y...

Celestia tuvo que reírse.

—De acuerdo, son un poco ruidosas pero por lo que veo son sólo niñas, Twilight era muy escandalosa a esa edad.

La aludida bajó la cabeza algo avergonzada.

Entonces Ayaka Yukihiro se levantó de repente y con un tono de superioridad, dijo:

—Bueno, todas sabemos que soy la más capacitada para ir de intercambio. Correcta, de notas excelentes. La opción es obvia.

—¡Eso no es justo, Iincho! — Gritó la hermana gemela de Fumika Narutaki, Fuuka Narutaki. — No puedes decidir así como así.

—Yo estoy de acuerdo que vaya Iincho — dijo Asuna aburrida. — Así nos la quitamos de encima por dos meses. ¡Dos meses sin Iincho, el paraíso!

—¿Qué cosa? — Gritó Ayaka Yukihiro enrojeciendo de ira. — Pues yo estaría más que dispuesta a librarme de ti por dos meses; imagina cuánta tranquilidad tendremos aquí sin ti y el resto de las Baka-Ranger, Asuna-san.

Asuna se levantó lista para pelear con Ayaka, pero entonces la rubia soltó una sonrisa macabra.

—¡Eso es! ¡Minna-san, propongo que mandemos a las Baka-Ranger!

La joven Chisame Hasegawa cerró de golpe su laptop.

—¿Estás loca o qué, Iincho? Se supone que a los intercambios se manda a los que tienen las mejores notas; no a las Baka-Ranger que son lo contrario.

Ayaka se volvió hacia Celestia.

—Dígame, ¿es usted una maestra exigente y muy estricta?

Celestia asintió con amabilidad.

—Sí, así es — dijo.

—Dígame, ¿puede meter en cintura a unas idiotas que dejan de lado los estudios y se ponen a hacer juegos tontos cuando deberían ponerle más atención a las responsabilidades?

Celestia pareció considerarlo y sonrió alegremente.

—Me gusta cómo piensas, niña. Aceptaré el reto de tus estudiantes problemáticas.

Un quejido salió de Asuna Kagurazaka y Makie Sazaki. Yue Ayase se encogió de hombros mientras que Ku-Fei rubia de ojos verdes y otra estudiante llamada Kaede Nagase, una chica de cabello negro atado en una coleta, sólo se rieron nerviosamente.

—Bueno, falta alguien — dijo Negi pensativo. — ¡Ya sé! Miyazaki-san, tú eres una de las mejores alumnas; para que Celestia no Hime-Sama tenga a alguien que le ayude con el resto.

—¡Hái, Negi-sensei! — Dijo la joven amante de los libros.

—¿No me digan que estás de acuerdo, Negi-bouzu? — Se quejó Asuna.

Negi sonrió alegremente.

—Suena una buena idea, Asuna-san. Además ustedes son muy poderosas, así que si algo malo pasa en Equestria pueden ayudar a Celestia no Hime-Sama.

—No hay nada que hacer, Asuna-Dono, Nin-nin — le dijo Kaede Nagase.

Asuna entre quejidos fue arrastrada por su compañera mientras Ku-Fei sacaba a empujones a Makie. Yue y Nodoka se adelantaron y se inclinaron ante Celestia.

—Estamos en sus manos — dijeron tres de las cinco Baka-Ranger; las otras dos sólo lloriquearon.

Las Mane 6 se inclinaron ante Negi.

—Nosotras estamos en sus manos, profesor Negi Springfield — dijo Twilight todavía inclinándose.

Era increíble, se necesitaba un gran poder para mantener abierto tanto tiempo un portal a otro mundo por tanto tiempo; en verdad era un gran poder el del niño.

Y así, luego que las Baka Ranger junto con Nodoka Miyazaki cruzaran el portal hacia Equestria, donde se transformaron en ponis también mientras que las Mane 6 cruzaban volviendo a transformarse en humanas.

—¡Iré a traer los uniformes a la tienda! — Anunció Konoka Konoe, una joven de ojos marrón de cabello largo y negro; y nieta del director de la academia Mahora.

Negi cerró el portal y muy alegremente miró a las Mane 6.

—Bueno, después de las clases regulares comenzaremos las lecciones de magia.

Celestia evaluaba a las cinco Baka Ranger junto con Nodoka Miyazaki y tras unos minutos, les ofreció una amable sonrisa.

—Sean bienvenidos a Equestria, jóvenes. No esperaba esto, pero como le dije a su maestro, me gustó su iniciativa de este programa de intercambio estudiantil. Espero que nos llevemos bien, y por lo que vi están en horas de clase, así que ¿por qué no comenzamos con los estudios?

* * *

**Bueno, he decidido empezar de cero esta historia con la escena del duelo mágico para el mero final; esta vez he decidido experimentar también con el Ecchi Harem, como un fiel seguidor de negima; Twiligth con todas sus amigas, así que están advertidos. Entonces, espero que les haya gustado y en este fic me iré más por el estilo de Negima; sólo avisando.**

**Sin más:**

**Chao; nos leemos!**


	2. Sex Major (Mane6) Ministra Magi

Celestia miraba atónita al niño, quien había abierto como si nada un portal a su propio mundo y lo mantenía así como así, mientras sus alumnas discutían por ver a quién mandarían a Equestria como parte del programa de intercambio. ¿Tan joven y con tanto poder? Si Twilight aprendía por lo menos un par de cosas del niño, seguramente el duelo tomaría rumbos que ella jamás llegaría a prever.

Y mientras, Kaede Nagase arrastraba a la poco cooperativa Asuna Kagurazaka mientras Ku-Fei hacia otro tanto con Sasaki Makie, que inútilmente trataba de resistirse; por su parte tanto Yue Ayase como su otra amiga seleccionada, Nodoka Miyazaki caminaban como si nada hacia el umbral que dividía Equestria y su salón de clases.

Twilight y sus amigas también avanzaron hacia el umbral; así, ambos grupos se quedaron viéndose mutuamente

Ambos maestros caminaron y se posicionaron detrás de sus alumnas.

—Este... yo se las encargo mucho, Princesa — dijo Negi con una nerviosa sonrisa. — Como dije antes, mis alumnas pueden ser muy ruidosas y digamos que a ellas se les hace un poco difícil ponerse a estudiar.

—¡No nos trates de tontas, Negi-bouzu! — Protestó Asuna.

—Bueno Asuna-Dono, de todos modos tenemos el título de las Baka Ranger — dijo tranquilamente Kaede.

Celestia tuvo que dejar escapar una sonrisa de ternura; pero tras sacudir ligeramente su cabeza sólo le sonrió al pequeño profesor.

—Igualmente te confío la formación de estas seis jóvenes. Ellas son muy especiales para mí así como para toda Equestria, así que cuídalas mucho, Negi Springfield.

Ambos maestros se hicieron una respetuosa inclinación mutuamente y ambos grupos cruzaron el umbral. Inmediatamente las seis ponis se transformaron en esa extraña versión humana suya; mientras las Baka-Ranger se transformaban instantáneamente en ponis.

—Estamos en sus manos — dijeron tres de las cinco Baka Ranger; las otras sólo lloriquearon.

—Nosotras estamos en sus manos, profesor Negi Springfield — dijo Twilight inclinándose.

—¡Iré a traer sus uniformes a la tienda del colegio! — anunció Konoka Konoe levantándose y dejando la clase.

Negi cerró el portal y muy alegremente miró a las Mane 6.

—Bueno, después de las clases regulares comenzaremos las lecciones de magia.

* * *

En Equestria, las Baka Ranger y Nodoka Miyazaki miraban fascinadas sus nuevos cuerpos. Nodoka se había transformado en una unicornio color púrpura rosáceo, todavía con su cabello y sus ojos; además tenía una especie de tatuaje que representaba su cuaderno mágico el Diarius Ejus. Yue era una unicornio también, de color negro aún con su cabello y sus ojos; además tenía un tatuaje de su libro conocido como Orbis Sensualium Pictus. Ambas estaban contentas con el resultado.

Makie Sazaki se había transformado en una pegaso color rosa más claro que su cabello; igualmente su cabello rosa y un tatuaje que representaba su listón de gimnasia mágico llamado Liberum Lemniscus.

Kaede era una poni terrestre, color azul aún con su cabello y un tatuaje de su shuriken gigantesca. Ku-Fei era igualmente una poni terrestre color amarillo más oscuro que su cabello, todavía con sus ojos verdes y su tatuaje de su bastón bo llamado Shinchinetsu Jizakon. Todas observaron sus nuevos cuerpos por unos minutos, hasta que Celestia decidió que tenían que seguir con el programa.

—Sean bienvenidas a Equestria, jóvenes — dijo ella alegremente. — No esperaba esto, pero como le dije a su maestro, me gustó su iniciativa de este programa de intercambio estudiantil. Espero que nos llevemos bien, y por lo que vi están en horas de clase, así que, ¿por qué no comenzamos con los estudios?

Como respuesta obtuvo los quejidos de Makie y Asuna, cosa que la hizo reír; en verdad que sería divertido enseñarles como era debido a esas niñas. Kaede suspiró y le dio un amistoso golpe en el hombro a Asuna.

—Vamos, no es tan malo, Asuna-Dono. Tal vez nos divirtamos también, por mi parte ya estoy comenzando a disfrutar esto. Mira, nuestros pelajes coinciden con nuestro color de Baka Rangers.

—¡Oi! Es cierto — dijo fascinada Ku-Fei. — Un mundo de lo más acertado, ¡aru-ne!

Asuna gruñó algo por lo bajo pero entonces Kaede se le quedó mirando por un tiempo considerable.

—¿Qué pasa, Kaede? — Preguntó Asuna confundida.

Kaede le sonrió.

—Pues parece que te tocó la mejor parte, Asuna-Dono. Mira a tu alrededor, Baka-Líder y Honya tienen cuernos; Makie-Dono alas; Ku-Fei y yo nada... y tú parece que sacaste el paquete completo.

Asuna (ahora una alicornio color rojo con un tatuaje de su espada mágica Ensis Exorcizans) se quedó congelada unos momentos, pero luego comenzó a procesar lo que Kaede le había dicho. Extendió sus alas y se tocó la cabeza para descubrir su cuerno.

—Sugoi... ¿esto significa algo en particular? — Preguntó Asuna a nadie en particular.

Celestia asintió con amabilidad.

—Significa que eres una Princesa, por lo tanto una poni con muchas responsabilidades; así como un gran poder dentro de ti. Dime una cosa, jovencita, ¿eres Princesa en tu hogar?

Asuna gruñó exasperada.

—Sí, la Princesa del Mundo Mágico. No es la gran cosa.

—De hecho sí, joven — dijo Celestia con una amable sonrisa, pero con un tono bastante severo. — Todas están aquí para estudiar conmigo como mis protegidas personales, pero a ti te exigiré mucho más que a tus compañeras; pues tú tienes el poder más grande y por lo tanto las responsabilidades más grandes también. Ahora, si todas tienen la amabilidad de seguirme a la biblioteca.

Yue y Nodoka se pararon muy emocionadas, pues amaban los libros, por su parte Ku-Fei y Kaede volvieron a la tarea de arrastrar a las poco cooperativas Asuna y Makie.

—¡Esta me la pagas, Negi-bouzu!

* * *

De vuelta en Mahora, Twilight y las demás tomaron asiento y al poco rato llegó Konoka llevando los uniformes que le había pedido a su abuelo así como unos cuadernos y plumas para cada una de las nuevas.

—Aquí tienen. También mi abuelo me dijo que cada una dormirá en el dormitorio de las que se fueron; así que pueden ponerse de acuerdo quién se va a dónde después de clases.

—¡Pero no tengo tiempo para perder en formalidades! — Dijo Twilight sin poder creerlo. — Tengo un duelo mágico muy importante contra la Princesa Celestia y necesito un intenso entrenamiento mágico, además...

—Además el niño va a estar ocupado arreglando el papeleo en cuanto a tu traslado — le dijo severamente Evangeline. — Aprovecha el tiempo, esto del intercambio repentino significa mucho tiempo para trámites. Y una vez se acomoden, estas idiotas ya están haciendo los preparativos para su fiesta de bienvenida, así que resígnate criatura torpe.

—Pero yo...

Applejack le puso la mano en el hombro de forma tranquilizadora, aunque le dirigió una mirada airada a Evangeline, ¿cómo se atrevía a hablarle así a sus amigas?

—Tiene razón Twilight, además vamos a estar dos meses conviviendo con ellas, lo mejor será tomarnos el tiempo para conocernos mejor, ¿qué dices?

—Eso y yo jamás pierdo la oportunidad de divertirme en una fiesta; aunque no la organice yo — declaró Pinkie Pie poniéndose de pie sobre su silla.

—¡Ese es el espíritu de la clase 4-A! — Gritaron las gemelas Narutaki levantándose sobre su silla también.

Comenzó una reacción en cadena, rápidamente el espíritu de bienvenida/celebración se expandió por todo el salón y comenzó otro de los escándalos de la clase 4-A que no cedieron a los débiles intentos de Negi por poner el orden así como los de Ayaka.

—Insisto que nos metimos en el mundo de las Pinkie Pie — murmuró Rainbow Dash refugiándose bajo su escritorio ante semejante locura.

—Al menos se ve que también hay gente un poco más calmada por allá — dijo suavemente Fluttershy, también refugiada bajo su escritorio, señalando al rincón donde Chachamaru Karakuri (una robot de cabello verde y pequeñas antenas en lugar de orejas), Evangeline y Chisame Hasegawa se habían apartado para no tener que aguantar semejante locura.

—Y yo que creí que tendríamos más tranquilidad sin esas cinco — se lamentó Chisame.

Evangeline no dijo nada, sólo estaba viendo fijamente a Twilight que parecía sumida en la desesperación.

Al final se levantó y la sacudió ligeramente.

—Tranquilízate. Cuando pasemos lo administrativo y te hayas divertido, usaremos mi Resort. Es una especie de realidad alterada en donde diez minutos son transformados en un día entero. Imagina cuánto podrás extender tus dos meses.

Twilight miró a Evangeline muy sorprendida.

—¿Harías eso por mí?

—Seguramente el niño me lo pedirá, así que lo haría de todos modos — dijo Evangeline tranquilamente. — Pero tienes mucho que absorber en muy poco tiempo, ¿estás dispuesta a afrontar el riesgo? Además la magia con la que él y yo nos manejamos es muy diferente a la tuya, así que medítalo con calma.

Twilight asintió firmemente.

—Lo haré, por eso vine aquí.

—Y nosotras te apoyaremos, cariño — dijo Rarity abrazando a Twilight por los hombros.

Evangeline sonrió malignamente.

—Esa sonrisa no me gustó nada — dijo Applejack mirando fijamente a Evangeline.

—Ya... sólo me estoy imaginando la escena cuando seleccione a su Ministra Magi. Eso no me lo quiero perder...

—¡Entonces está decidido! ¡Las del club Negima haremos una post-fiesta de bienvenida en el Resort de Eva-chan! — Gritó Asakura Kazumi guiñando un ojo, ella era una muchacha pelirroja muy bien dotada quien rápidamente les tomó fotos con una gigantesca cámara que tenía colgando al cuello. Ella siempre se enteraba de todo y todos, de ahí su apodo Asakura paparazzi.

Las tres amigas se vieron entre sí, ¿qué querría decir la muchacha? Pero en fin, tenían todo un día de clases por delante.

El día pasó sin mayores contratiempos, donde poco a poco las chicas se fueron adaptando a la excéntrica forma de ser de las chicas de la 4-A; con la excepción de Pinkie Pie que se adaptó de inmediato a la alegre clase y hasta recibió un invitación al club de porristas Mahora.

Entonces, al final de clases, las amigas se repartieron entre los dormitorios. Gracias a su escandalosa forma de ser, Pinkie Pie fue aceptada por las gemelas Narutaki como nueva amiga y al ser ellas las compañeras de cuarto de Kaede Nagase; la aceptaron de inmediato como parte de su dormitorio. Haruna Satome, compañera de cuarto de Nodoka Miyazaki y Yue Ayase se fue a su dormitorio en compañía de Twilight y Rarity. Por otro lado Applejack se iría a vivir junto con Mana Tatsumiya, una muchacha alta de piel oscura con el cabello largo y negro, con dos adornos que además trabajaba como sacerdotisa.

—Espero nos llevemos bien, de todos modos mis deberes como sacerdotisa me mantienen ocupada todo el tiempo y apenas si tengo tiempo de relajarme — saludó cortésmente Mana a Applejack, quien le dijo sonriente que no había problema, que ella estaría ocupada ayudando a Twiligh a prepararse en la magia.

Rainbow Dash se iría al viejo dormitorio de Makie junto con Ako Izumi, Akira Okochi y Natsuki Murakami. Por último Fluttershy, que tomaría el lugar de Asuna junto con Negi y Konoka en el dormitorio. Al final todo parecía que se resolvió de maravilla...

* * *

En Equestria, tras un par de horas de una clase de introducción a lo que sería la historia de Equestria, la Princesa Celestia se disculpó que las dejaría solas por unos momentos para ocuparse de sus deberes reales; pero que les dejaba un libro para que leyeran un par de capítulos mientras se iba.

No pasaron ni dos minutos desde que se fue, cuando Makie se desplomó sobre la mesa.

—Que aburrido... — se quejó. — ¿Y si hacemos algo divertido en lo que? Considerémoslo nuestro descanso.

Kaede se rio y sacó una pelota de algún rincó.

—No le veo nada de malo, de-gozaru; hemos estado estudiando sin parar un poco más de dos períodos. ¿Qué dicen?

Yue apartó su libro con expresión aburrida.

—Yo odio estudiar.

—Este... ¿no nos meteremos en problemas? — Preguntó algo nerviosa Nodoka Miyazaki. —Esta es una biblioteca y bueno...

—Honya tiene razón — intervino Asuna. — ¡Vamos al pasillo!

—¡Nuestro descanso, Aru-Ne! — Gritó alegremente Ku-Fei.

Y lo hicieron. Nodoka pensaba excusarse y seguir con su tarea pero Yue la convenció de unírseles. Entonces comenzaron...

—¿Me estás diciendo que un niño de once años mantuvo por más de cinco minutos un portal como si nada? — Preguntó Luna caminando junto a su hermana hacia la biblioteca. — ¿Y además de poderoso se mira confiable?

Celestia asintió con amabilidad.

—Tiene bastantes problemas para controlar a sus estudiantes, pero imagino que es lo más natural debido a la diferencia de edad; pero por lo demás parece alguien muy dedicado a enseñar y es lo que importa, ¿no te parece?

—¿Y cómo son estas estudiantes problemáticas que me contabas? — Siguió preguntando Luna.

Las Princesas doblaron la esquina.

—De momento no puedo quejarme, son algo quejumbrosas pero de momento no veo por qué...

Luna saltó a tiempo para esquivar una pelota lanzada a toda velocidad por Asuna; desgraciadamente Celestia no tuvo tanta suerte y recibió de lleno el impacto.

—Ayayayayayayayayyayayay... — se quejó Celestia sobándose enérgicamente la cabeza.

—Eto... Asuna-dono fue la que la lanzó — dijo rápidamente Kaede.

—¡Pero sólo porque Makie me la pasó muy fuerte! — Dijo Asuna casi gritando.

Comenzaron a discutir entre ellas mientras los guardias ayudaban a Celestia a levantarse y Luna miraba la escena con una gotita en la sien al tiempo que aguantaba la risa.

—Bueno, por lo que puedo ver, te van a causar muchos dolores de cabeza — dijo Luna haciendo lo posible por aguantar la risa.

Celestia bufó fastidiada y avanzó hacia el grupo con la esperanza que ese gesto las detuviera, pero estaban tan airadas en su discusión que la Princesa fue ignorada. Golpeteó el suelo con su casco pero nada; un poco más fuerte e igual no funcionó; una tercera vez más fuerte con el mismo resultado. Al final tuvo que usar su voz de Canterlot para llamar al orden.

—¡SILENCIO!

El efecto fue inmediato esta vez. Asuna iba a disculparse pero ella la calló con un gesto rápido.

—Para mañana a primera hora me van a traer las ideas principales de esos capítulos que se supone estarían leyendo ahora mismo — dijo armándose de paciencia. — No menos de dos pergaminos, ¿entendido? Y... bueno, les presento a Luna, mi hermana menor. Ella se hará cargo de ustedes mientras voy a colocarme hielo en la cabeza; en serio que tienes una fuerza impresionante, Asuna Kagurazaka. Luna, en tus cascos.

Ella asintió, todavía aguantando la risa y guio a las chicas hacia otra sala en donde pudo reírse a sus anchas. Y tras un par de minutos, limpiándose las lágrimas de la risa, les mostró el hermoso balcón que había en esa sala, que daba hacia un gran jardín con un montículo natural que había sido adaptado para que funcionara como una tarima.

—Este es uno de los escenarios más prestigiosos de Canterlot — comenzó a explicar Luna. — En donde se hacen presentaciones al aire libre de todo tipo y lecturas de poesía. De aquí surgió el dicho saltar a la fama en Canterlot, refiriéndose a que aquellos que tuvieran una presentación exitosa en este escenario pasarían a la historia como actores. Pero no falta el torpe que confunda las cosas y piense literalmente en "saltar a la fama" desde este balcón hacia el escenario.

Las alumnas asintieron.

—Apuesto que puedo hacerlo, ¿qué hay de ti, Ku-Fei-Dono?

—¡Hagámoslo, Aru-Ne! — Celebró alegremente la chica rubia.

Luna iba a gritarles que se detuvieran pero ambas ya estaban en camino hacia la orilla del balcón, donde con una habilidad sorprendente se impulsaron para dar tres vueltas en el aire y aterrizar con gracias justo en el escenario, en donde ambas sonrieron de satisfacción. Luna levantó una ceja.

—Los Baka-Ranger no seremos grandes estudiantes, pero somos excelentes atletas y la defensa más poderosa del campus Mahora — dijo Yue en un tono de aburrimiento.

Luna sólo sacudió la cabeza todavía sorprendida pero tuvo que reírse de nuevo; no se imaginaba cómo le haría su hermana con la educación de esas cinco.

Pero fue interrumpida en sus pensamientos por Makie.

—¡Se ve divertido, hagámoslo, Asuna! — Gritó la gimnasta.

—¿Estás loca? No somos los monstruos de las artes marciales como esas dos — dijo Asuna.

—¡Pero ahora podemos volar! — dijo ella alegremente mientras corría hacia la orilla del balcón con sus alas extendidas.

Asuna no lo pensó mucho tampoco y corrió junto a su amiga extendiendo sus alas también ante la divertida Luna que muy sonriente esperaba al resultado. Desgraciadamente ellas dos no había hecho ejericicios con sus alas todavía y no pudieron moverlas a tiempo mientras se dirigían a una inminente caída. Asuna gritó mientras agitaba sus alas desesperadamente; por su parte Makie sólo miró hacia el balcón y gritó:

—¡ADEAT!

En los cascos de Makie apareció de la nada un listón de gimnasia rítmica que se estiró hacia el balcón y ahí se ató fijamente para salvar a su dueña del golpazo. Y una vez segura, Makie se balanceó para atrapar a la pobre Asuna, quien dio un suspiro de alivio.

Desde arriba, Luna suspiró de alivio también; en serio que esas chicas iban a darle problemas a su hermana mayor. Por su parte Nodoka y Yue se acercaron también para observar el resultado, que por suerte no fue nada malo.

—Bueno, creo que tendremos que pedirle a Celestia-No-Hime-Sama que agregue lecciones de vuelo a nuestro plan de estudios — dijo Yue con calma de siempre.

—¿Daijobu? — Gritó Nodoka desde arriba.

—¡Gracias, estamos bien — respondió Makie soltándose ya a pocos centímetros del suelo.

—Por cierto — dijo Luna. — ¿Cómo es que ella pudo hacer magia si es una pegaso? Hasta donde tengo entendido sólo los ponis con cuernos podemos hacer uso de la magia.

Yue se encogió de hombros.

—Parece que donde venimos la magia funciona de otra manera. De todas maneras nosotras podemos porque somos Ministra Magi o asistentes mágicos. Un mago, en nuestro caso Negi-sensei, hace lo que se llama un Pactio. De esta forma nosotras compartimos parte de su poder mágico, que incrementa nuestras propias habilidades y a cambio debemos ayudar a Negi-sensei en lo que necesite. Desde ataque hasta tareas menores.

Luna asintió pensativa. ¿Acaso Twilight Sparkle haría esa extraña técnica conocida como Pactio para el duelo contra su hermana mayor? Si ese fuera el caso, sus probabilidades aumentarían bastante; así pues hizo una decisión.

—Bueno, yo apoyo a Twilight Sparkle en este duelo mágico, pues quiero que avance en sus estudios. Así pues les pediré algo a ustedes seis, que mantengan en secreto esto de las Ministra Magi. Si Twiligth Sparkle lo usa, a mi hermana tal vez le sea un poco más difícil derrotarla. ¿Me lo prometen?

Nodoka Miyazaki asintió.

—Por mí y Yue está bien, y no creo que las otras tengan problema. ¿Pero por qué ese interés por Twilight-san?

Luna sonrió.

—Porque le debo un favor, por eso. Pero en fin, sigan así y esperemos que puedan aprender algo útil de mi hermana ¿de acuerdo? Al fin y al cabo ella sólo admite a los mejores estudiantes.

* * *

Mientras tanto lejos, muy lejos de ahí, en el campus de la Academia Mahora; un grupo de varias chicas acompañadas del profesor Negi Springfield se encontraban en lo que parecía ser un hotel de lujo dentro de la cabaña de una de las estudiantes, Evangeline ; quien les había prestado el lugar para su práctica de magia.

—Muy bien, aquí están las instalaciones en donde diez minutos se convertirán en un día entero. Espero que puedan hacer buen uso de ellas — dijo la vampira mirando fijamente a la nerviosa Twilight. — Y como ya estás bastante avanzada en magia creo que el mocoso podrá avanzar directamente a lo difícil contigo. ¿Estás de acuerdo?

—¡Por supuesto! — Dijo la joven muy emocionada.

Negi iba a decir algo, pero se calló ante un gesto de Evangeline.

—Ahora bien mocosa: como maga, necesitas dos cosas importantes. Primero unas palabras de activación; pues éstas te permitirán acceder a tu poder interno. Una vez las recitas, podrás recitar el conjuro que le seguirá. ¿Ya tienes pensado qué?

Twilight pareció dudar.

—¿Recitar? ¿Pero eso no me dejará indefensa mientras Celestia usa hechizos no verbales?

La sonrisa de Evangeline se tornó malvada para la incomodidad de las visitantes.

—Y es ahí donde entra lo segundo: tu Ministra Magi. Todo lo que debes hacer es seleccionar a una de tus amigas y hacer un Pactio. Una vez hecho, las habilidades naturales de tu amiga se verán incrementadas por tu propia magia y ella usará ese gran poder para mantenerte a salvo mientras recitas tu conjuro.

Twilight miró a sus amigas, que estaban emocionadas.

—Por mi parte, cuentas conmigo cariño — dijo Rarity arreglándose el cabello.

Pinkie Pie saltaba ansiosa en un mismo lugar esperando ser seleccionada; mientras que Applejack le guiñó un ojo.

—Tienes mi lazo y mi persona listos para lo que sea Twi — dijo la vaquera inclinándose el sombrero.

Rainbow Dash la apartó bruscamente.

—O si no, me tienes a mí, la mejor voladora de toda Equestria...

Fluttershy desvió la vista con un sexy sonrojo en sus mejillas.

—Si no te molesta, haré todo lo posible para echarte una mano. Eso hacen las amigas.

Twilight se quedó pensativa.

—Bueno, Negi-sensei hizo un pactio con todas nosotras, puedes probar eso también — dijo Asakura Kazumi preparando su cámara. — Empezamos con un Pactio provisional pero luego lo hicimos permanente, e increíblemente todas somos Ministra Magi oficiales. ¿No es genial?

Twilight miró a sus amigas.

—¿Qué les parece eso? ¿Un pactio con todas ustedes? Así seguramente venceremos... o al menos resistiremos por más tiempo.

—Pues claro — dijo Applejack emocionada. — Siempre seremos un equipo Twi...

—Sólo espero que entre todas tengamos lo necesario para vencer a Celestia — dijo Rainbow guiñando un ojo.

—¡Wi! Ahora estaremos unidas por una magia más poderosa que la magia de la amistad — dijo Pinkie Pie saltando y abrazando a Fluttershy, quien le acarició la cabeza intentando calmarla.

Rarity sonrió.

—Tal vez deba hacer un atuendo que nos distinga como el equipo Twilight, ¿qué les parece?

Gritaron emocionadas haciendo su pequeña fiesta pero Negi interrumpió algo nervioso.

—Esto... no quiero ser aguafiestas pero hay un pequeño problema... — dijo él. — Para que el Pactio funcione debe de sellarse con un beso. Un beso en los labios y de los profundos...

La fiesta terminó de repente con todas sonrojándose al máximo. Entonces Kamo, un pequeño armiño que era algo así como la mascota de Negi, saltó del hombro del niño y trazó un símbolo mágico en el suelo.

—¿Y quién será la primera en reclamar los labios de Twilight-anee-san?

* * *

**Y como dije, el ecchi harem comienza ahora; me basaré un poco en el anime de Negima así como en el manga para hacer las bromas de aquí en más. Espero que les haya gustado y me dejen sus comentarios. De momento sólo diré:**

**Chao; nos leemos!**


	3. PACTIO

—¿Un beso en los labios? — Preguntó Twilight pasando de lavanda suave a rojo violáceo por la vergüenza.

—¿Y de los profundos? — Preguntó Rainbow Dash poniéndose de cian a púrpura igual por la vergüenza.

Las demás no dijeron nada.

Negi se puso nervioso y comenzó a agitar los brazos con una sonrisa algo forzada.

—No te preocupes por eso Twilight-san, hay otras opciones y bueno; puedo enseñarte magia sin que tengas que hacer Ministra Magi, Twilight-san... ¿qué tal si le pedimos a Hakase que haga un robot para que hagas un contrato de muñeca con ella? ¿No tuviste que besarte con Chachamaru-san, verdad Evangeline-san?

La vampira rodó los ojos.

—Obviamente no — gruñó ella.

—¡Bueno, parece que tendrás una hermanita, Chachamaru! — Dijo alegremente una fantasma de nombre Aisaka Sayo (quien por cierto le causó un ataque de nervios a Fluttershy hasta que alguien le explicó que era otra más de la clase 4-A)

La robot de cabello verde y antenas hizo una reverencia a modo de disculpa.

—Lo siento mucho, pero eso no será posible. Aunque es cierto que Hakase hizo la mayor parte de mis componentes, mi fuente de poder es una mezcla de magia y tecnología que fue construida por Chao y con ella de vuelta en el futuro construir otra como yo no será posible.

—Perdona la pregunta, ¿pero quién es Chao? — Preguntó suavemente Fluttershy a Sayo (estaba tratando de acostumbrarse a la idea que tenía una fantasma de compañera).

El alma en pena, o Jibakurei como llaman en Japón a los de su tipo, le sonrió.

—Es sólo una antigua compañera que teníamos con nosotras... que en realidad era una viajera del tiempo, descendiente de Negi-sensei y que combina la magia y la tecnología. Una de las villanas más peligrosas que Negi-sensei ha derrotado jamás...

Las chicas levantaron una ceja, ¿en qué clase de mundo habían caído? De todos modos tenían otras cosas de las qué preocuparse... como el beso.

Twilight finalmente borró enérgicamente el círculo mágico que hizo Kamo el armiño.

—De momento concentrémonos en la magia, luego se me ocurrirá qué hacer, ¿de acuerdo?

Negi sonrió aliviado y tomó varios libros de latín.

—Bueno, primero que nada necesito que aprendas un poco de latín básico o de lo contrario no podrás leer los libros de conjuros. Este... con el Resort de Evangeline-san estoy seguro que...

Twilight asintió y tomó varios libros con los que se puso a leer como loca. Negi sonrió complacido que no le pusiera peros como la mayoría de sus otras estudiantes; pero luego se volvió a las otras amigas.

—Bueno... y ya que estamos en estas, les daré a cada una una varita de entrenamiento para que comencemos con lo básico. Todo es cuestión de concentrar toda su energía en la varita y podrán hacer grandes cosas...

Y así comenzaron con algo simple: chispas de luz. Rarity tuvo éxito a la primera al usar la varita como si se tratara de su cuerno, pero las demás tenían problemas al no ser ellas mismas unicornios, pero seguían intentando.

Y mientras Twilight hacía lo mejor posible por concentrarse mientras sus amigas practicaban y las de la 4-A creaban un escándalo de los buenos alrededor. En serio que le costaría adaptarse a ese mundo de Pinkies pero ni modo; y luego estaba todo ese asunto de las Ministra Magi. Había otras alternativas, claro, pero Negi no las conocía y eso se lo dejó más que claro. ¿Qué hacer ahora? ¿A quién besar? Se sonrojó cuando se dio cuenta que realmente estaba considerando besar a una de ellas... en serio tendría que tomarse su tiempo para pensar bien las cosas.

...

Amanecía un nuevo día en Canterlot y luego de subir el sol, la Princesa Celestia se dirigía hacia el dormitorio de sus nuevas alumnas para un nuevo día de estudios. Se sentía algo cansada, pero estaba lista para buscar un nuevo enfoque que le ayudara a educar a esas cinco chicas más la estudiosa, que por suerte no le causaba ningún problema.

—¿Pero de qué me preocupo? De todos modos si un niño de once años puede hacerlo, ¿por qué yo no?

Iba doblando la esquina por donde dormían las cinco estudiantes, cuando de pronto una chica chocó contra ella a toda velocidad. La fuerza del impacto hizo que ambas aterrizaran de un sentón en el suelo mientras se sobaban enérgicamente la cabeza.

—Ayayayayaya...

—Ittai... — se quejó la alicornio color rojo levantándose. — Mi cabeza... ¿Pero por qué no se fija por dónde camina?

—¿Por qué no te fijas tú, Asuna Kagurazaka? De todos modos, ¿a dónde vas con tanta prisa si apenas si he levantado el sol?

Asuna recogió una alforja que llevaba.

—Pues se me hace tarde para ir a mi trabajo, reparto periódicos así que...

Se quedó congelada.

—Ah, claro, la costumbre. Se me olvida que ya no estoy en mi mundo. ¿Cómo le estará yendo a Negi-Bouzu?

—¿Te preocupas mucho por él? — Preguntó curiosa la Princesa Celestia mientras todavía se sobaba del golpe que se dio.

—Será un superdotado pero sigue siendo un mocoso — dijo Asuna algo molesta. — Es un desastre; de no ser por mí ni siquiera se bañaría porque no le gusta, pero en fin. Negi-Bouzu es bueno y siempre se esfuerza al máximo.

Celestia sonrió con ternura.

—Bueno, si tanto aprecias al niño asegúrate de aprender todo lo que tenga que enseñarte... y a tener más cuidado, porque es la segunda vez que recibo un golpe de parte tuya.

Asuna hizo una pequeña reverencia.

—Gomen, gomen... es sólo que...

—Está bien Asuna Kagurazaka. Ahora, vamos por tus compañeras, desayunaremos todas juntas y comenzaremos con los estudios. Mi hermana Luna será mi apoyo esta vez, así que vamos.

Y Asuna obedeció. Vaya que sería difícil acostumbrarse, aunque la ventaja era que podría dormir un poco más ahora que no tenía que repartir periódicos.

...

En Mahora, las cosas estaban mejorando bastante. Luego de varios intentos fallidos, las amigas de Twilight ya habían aprendido a dominar cierto nivel de hechizos básicos así como Twilight estaba progresando con el latín y según Negi y Evangeline dentro de muy poco podría comenzar con los conjuros propiamente dichos. Gracias al Resort de Evangeline su tiempo se había alargado de sobremanera pero aún tenía mucho que estudiar. Pero había un problema grande y era que aún no encontraba alternativan a los Ministra Magi por mucho que Negi se esforzara buscando información de magia oriental. Desgraciadamente no lo lograrían a tiempo para la prueba y era obvio que tenían que darse prisa o de lo contrario Twilight quedaría a merced de Celestia por muy poderoso que sean los hechizos que Negi le enseñara, pues al recitarlos estaba indefensa.

Al final las chicas decidieron tomar cartas en el asunto y una tarde, después de clases, Applejack las reunió a todas.

—¿Hay alguna razón para que nos llamaras, Applejack? — Preguntó Rarity. — Tengo una cita muy importante con Chisame-chan para fabricar juntas los cosplay que Chiu llevará en su próxima actualización y...

Applejack rodó los ojos. La genio de las computadoras Chisame Hasegawa tenía una "identidad secreta" como la ídolo de la internet Chiu; que tenía una página en donde subía fotos de ella en atuendos de fantasía bastante atrevidos. Rarity la descubrió por accidente y con su talento de diseñadora logró hacerse muy buena amiga de Chisame, quien la adoptó como la nueva compañera de la guapísima Chiu.

—Sí, es por Twilght. Oigan, ya sé que es vergonzoso y todo pero ya saben cómo se pone ella con los estudios y si no pasa de nivel va a estar inconsolable. Por eso quiero hablar con ustedes para que hagamos el Pactio y ayudemos a Twilight a superar esta prueba.

—¿Qué te tiró tu abuela de chiquita o algo? — Le dijo Rainbow Dash. — No hay manera que yo bese a Twilight, tú estás loca.

—Pero hay un problema — dijo Rarity. — Dejando de lado lo vergonzoso del asunto, porque sí estaría encantada de ayudar a Twilight a vencer a la Princesa, conociéndola no querrá dejarse besar por ninguna de nosotras.

—Y este... es verdad que Twilight es muy linda y todo pero tampoco yo creo que se deje convencer tan fácilmente... después de todo todas somos sus amigas y bueno... es más vergonzoso así; sin contar que las seis somos chicas...

—¡GRACIAS FLUTTERSHY! — Dijo Rainbow Dash abrazando a su amiga. — Por lo menos hay alguien que tiene algo de sentido común.

—Pero... no me malinterpretes Rainbow, pero... si esa es la forma de ayudar a Twilight, pues... bueno, yo... yo estoy dispuesta a besarla. Además que es muy linda y todo en esta forma humana... — agregó la chica de cabello rosa haciendo que Rainbow la soltara en la desesperación.

—Pues yo me uniré a la fiesta de besos — dijo Pinkie muy segura de sí misma. — Es más, no puedo esperar a saber de qué sabor es Twilight y... y... y si no se deja convencer pues haremos un plan, un brillante plan.

—Ese es el espíritu Pinkie — dijo Applejack. — Y bueno, a mí tampoco me gusta mucho la idea de un beso profundo con mi amiga sólo por un Pactio pero quiero ayudar, además que me encanta la idea de usar la magia y fortalecerme más. ¿En serio no te llama la atención, Rainbow Dash?

La ex pegaso sólo bufó y se fue con sus nuevas amigas del club de soccer pues esta conversación obviamente la estaba fastidiando demasiado. Applejack suspiró pero luego miró a Pinkie.

—Bien Pinkie, la de los planes raros eres tú. ¿Cómo podemos completar la operación robarle un beso a Twilight?

Pinkie se quedó pensativa, saltando en un mismo sitio por varios minutos hasta que al fin se encogió de hombros.

—Pues no tengo la menor idea...

_**—BLAM— CAÍDA DE ANIME**_

—Pinkie... tenemos que pensar en algo — le dijo Applejack.

—¡Yo tengo la solución! — Dijo una animada voz detrás de todas.

Se volvieron. Kazumi Asakura había llegado y tenía una sonrisa que a nadie le gustó.

—¿Cómo supiste que estábamos aquí, Kazumi-san? — Preguntó Applejack (acostumbrándose a usar los honoríficos)

—Sayo me dijo — respondió como si nada la chica paparazzi mientras su amiga fantasma aparecía de la nada haciendo gritar a Fluttershy. — Pero volviendo a su problema, el año pasado en el viaje a Kyoto hicimos un pequeño concurso entre las de la 4-A para ver quién era la primera en conseguir los labios de Negi-sensei. Así que sólo tenemos que hacer lo mismo, pero esperar a que Negi-sensei se duerma. Por suerte es un niño y no tardará tando. En fin, ¿quieren la ayuda de las 4-A?

—¿Ustedes harían eso por nosotras? — Preguntó Pinkie Pie abrazando a Asakura.

La joven guiñó un ojo.

—Pero por supuesto, a partir de anteayer ustedes son nuestras compañeras de clase. Además esto no nos lo perderíamos por nada en el mundo.

...

Era bien entrada la noche en el Castillo de Canterlot mientras Celestia suspiraba de la exasperación mientras cuatro de las cinco Baka-Ranger seguían batallando con el cuestionario que ella les pasó sobre las estrellas que se supone acababan de ver por el telescopio. Les había dicho que quien sacara menos de seis puntos en aquel examen de diez debía repasar más tiempo con ella y luego repetir el examen hasta que pudieran sacar la nota mínima; pero eso fue cuando la noche recién empezaba y no tardaba ella en tener que levantar el sol. Y para colmo, Makie y Asuna se quedaron dormidas en sus pupitres.

—Increíble, simplemente increíble... sólo espero que Twilight Sparkle la tenga menos difícil que yo... ¿cuál es tu secreto con ellas cinco, Negi Springfield?

...

De vuelta en Mahora, Twilight y Spike miraban el gigantesco edificio de la escuela.

—¿Entonces qué se supone que debo de hacer? — Preguntó ella en pijama, con una linterna en mano y en el bolsillo una vela, fósforos y un listón.

Asakura, también en pijama como el resto de sus amigas que vino a mirar le guiñó un ojo.

—Simple: es lo que en Japón llamamos una prueba de valentía. Vienes, entras al salón, le atas el listón al esqueleto del aula de biología y pones la vela ahí. Luego vuelves.

—¿Sólo eso? ¡Qué fácil! ¿Vienes Spike?

El pequeño dragón dio un bostezo y siguió a su amiga.

—Sí, como sea. Mejor que el bosque Everfree o algo así.

Ella se rio y entró a la escuela. Cuando pasaron cinco minutos, Asakura encendió la cámara que había traído y con su micrófono comenzó:

—¡Sean bienvenidos a la segunda edición de la noche del amor! Soy su anfitrión Kazumi Asakura.

—Y yo Konoe Konoka — dijo la otra chica con un micrófono también.

—El día de hoy el objetivo es conseguir un beso de Twi-chan en la oscuridad de la escuela para así obtener un Pactio con ella. Nuestro viejo amigo el armiño Kamo ya ha trazado un círculo mágico alrededor de la escuela así que la primera que le dé un beso a Twi-chan se convertirá instantáneamente en su Ministra Magi, y quién sabe... hasta puede que todas logren el objetivo. Conozcamos a las participantes, todas venidas del programa de intercambio estudiantil de Negi-sensei. Con ustedes... ¡Pinkie Pie!

—¡Hola Asakura, es un gusto estar aquí!

—¡Applejack!

—¿En serio tenemos que grabar esto? — Preguntó fastidiada la vaquera.

—¡Fluttershy!

—Este... sí, Twilight es linda y todo pero ante todo una gran amiga y... y bueno, haré lo que sea para superar la difícil prueba que tiene por delante...

—¡Rarity!

—Insisto que después de esto haré una línea de camisetas que diga "equipo Twilight"

—¡Y Rainbow Dash!

La chica bufó fastidiada y se regresó a los dormitorios.

—Olvídenlo, en esta ridiculez prefiero no tener nada que ver.

—Allá ella — dijo Konoka encogiéndose de hombros. — Pero bueno, como sabrán este truco funcionó la última vez con Negi-sensei al conseguirle un Pactio con Honya-chan, pero la idea era conseguir varios. Espero que esta vez las chicas consigan su objetivo.

—Ya la oyeron — dijo Asakura. — Y las reglas son simples, cada una de ellas entrará por una diferente puerta y tratarán de interceptar a Twi-chan para robarle un beso. Si se cruzan entre ellas pues... bueno, podrán atacarse pero las únicas armas permitidas son las almohadas. ¡Que comiencen!

Entonces las cuatro entraron por las otras puertas que no usó Twilight. La batalla comenzaba de nuevo. Y mientras, Negi dormía plácidamente sin saber lo que le esperaba a su alumna nueva.

Twilight caminaba por los pasillos de Mahora.

—Demonios, creo que me perdí — dijo ella.

—Tranquilízate Twilight, es porque no estás acostumbrada a estos edificios. Pero creo reconocer esa área, ¿no es ahí donde está la biblioteca del edificio?

—¡Spike, tienes razón! Vamos, ya me ubiqué. Qué bueno que te traje conmigo.

El dragón se sonrojó un poco y se adaptó al paso de su amiga, aunque seguía muerto del sueño.

Un ruido llamó la atención de ambos.

—¿Qué crees que sea eso?

—¿No fan...fa...fa... fantasmas, verdad? — Preguntó Spike asustándose.

—Ay Spike por supuesto que no, los fantasmas no existen.

—¿Y qué me dices de Sayo-chan? Tal vez no hay fantasmas en Equestria, pero aquí...— Preguntó Spike.

Twilight tragó saliva pero siguió adelante.

—Cálmate Spike, no hay nada que temer...

En el techo, Rainbow Dash aterrizó justo junto a la ventana y al comprobar que nadie la miraba, entró de golpe. ¿Qué clase de amiga _leal_ sería ella si no le advertía a Twilight el estúpido juego en la que la habían metido? Se dio cuenta que estaba en la enfermería, así que comenzó a buscar a Twilight por todos lados.

—¡Twilight! ¿Twilight, en dónde te metiste?

—Oye... esa voz parece ser que te está llamando — dijo nerviosamente Spike mirando hacia todos lados.

—Suena a Rainbow Dash, vamos, puede ser importante — dijo la chica corriendo hacia donde escuchaba la voz.

En un pasillo Fluttershy y Rarity se miraban la una a la otra con las almohadas listas.

—¿Oye Rarity, de veras nos tenemos que pelear si ambas vamos por lo mismo? — Preguntó tímidamente Fluttershy.

Rarity se quedó pensativa y luego bajó la almohada.

—Pues ahora que lo mencionas, tienes razón. Dejémonos de pelearnos y concentrémonos en atrapar a Twilight.

—Eso es lo que digo yo — dijo Applejack apareciendo de un pasillo. — Tengo mi lazo listo, así que la inmovilizamos y la ayudamos contra Celestia, muy fácil.

Fluttershy sonrió y siguió a sus amigas.

Twilight y Spike corrían hacia donde escucharon la voz de Rainbow llamando a la unicornio cuando de pronto una puerta se abrió y de ésta salió Pinkie disparada con sus labios en dirección a Twilight, que instintivamente se hizo hacia atrás sin saber cómo reaccionar... cuando de pronto Rainbow Dash apareció de una esquina y con magistral habilidad, le dio un poderoso coscorrón a Pinkie, derribándola en el acto.

—¡Rainbow Dash! ¿Qué demonios pasa aquí? — Preguntó Twilight mirando a la inerte Pinkie.

—Estas idiotas o tienen una idea equivocada de la amistad o el viaje dimensional les confundió el cerebro — explicó la chica. — Esta supuesta prueba del valor en realidad es un concurso de besos para obtener Pactios contigo. Hay un círculo mágico alrededor de todo el edificio y si te besas con alguien pues hará Pactio inmediato.

—¿QUÉ? — Gritó Twilight.

—Ya sé, que idiotez. Ellas tienen la intención de ayudarte y por eso hacen esto, pero no es la manera y pensé que mi deber como amiga es protegerte de nuestras otras amigas.

Twilight abrazó a Rainbow Dash.

—!Ay Rainbow, gracias, no sabes cuánto aprecio esto! Pero luego tenemos que hablar seriamente con ellas.

Rainbow gruñó y la tomó de la mano para guiarla hacia fuera, cuando algo la retuvo. Rainbow se volvió hacia Twilight, que era retenida por Pinkie. Rainbow gruñó y haló a Twilight hacia ella para liberarla pero Pinkie tenía fuerza. Entonces, de improviso, la traviesa chica rosa soltó el tobillo de Twilight haciendo que al ser jalada por Rainbow Dash, éstas cayeran en el suelo y tal como Pinkie planeó... sus labios se tocaron de inmediato.

El brillo dorado inundó la habitación y ante las atónitas Rainbow Dash y Twilight, apareció una especie de carta con el dibujo de Rainbow Dash en forma poni en la cual ella sostenía una especie de extraño aparato. La carta decía lo siguiente:

CELERITAS DAEMONIUM

RAINBOW DASH

(Rainbow Dash demonio de la velocidad)

—¡Pinkie! — Gritaron las dos hechas una furia.

—Ehehehe... ¿lo ves Twilight? No es tan malo, sólo un besito para luego una ayuda infinita según lo que Negi-sensei nos ha enseñado. ¿No te da gusto?

—NO — Gritaron ambas a la vez.

Pinkie como si nada, también se acercó a Twilight y antes que la chica adivinara qué iba a hacer, la envolvió en un abrazo y la besó profundamente. Twilight se retorcía y todo, pero era tarde. Un segundo brillo cubrió la habitación y al final apareció una segunda carta que tenía el dibujo de Pinkie Pie en forma poni sosteniendo su cañón de confeti.

PARS ANIMALIS

PINKIE PIE

(Animal de las fiestas, Pinkie Pie)

Atraídas por el brillo, las otras amigas llegaron corriendo pero se dieron cuenta que Twilight lloraba de rabia. Mirando fijamente a Pinkie le gritó:

—OLVÍDATE QUE VUELVA A HABLARTE, PINKIE PIE, ¿ME HAS ENTENDIDO? ¡Y USTEDES TRES NI SE ME ACERQUEN SI NO QUIEREN QUE ME ENOJE DE VERDAD!

Las chicas retrocedieron, no tanto por el grito sino porque se dieron que su amiga estaba llorando por la humillación. Se fue corriendo del edificio, en donde todas le dieron el paso asustadas por la reacción.

—Este... creo que no me lo pensé muy bien — dijo Asakura mordiendo su uña algo preocupada.

De todas las cosas, más que arreglar las cosas parecieron complicarlas.

* * *

**Y bueno, esta vez sé que suena algo fuera de lugar que de pronto todas conspiren para besar a nuestra querida Twilight pero insisto que fue un acto de buena fe; y claro los que conocen Negima sabrán que el tipo de reacciones que tiene Negi son diferentes pero la diferencia está en que él es todavía un niño y Twilight toda una jovencita, no reaccionará igual de bien que él.**

**Igual en el próximo cap me basaré más en cómo la pasan las Baka-Ranger con Celestia y una pequeña aventura. Sin más sólo diré:**

**Chao; nos leemos!**


	4. Probatio Elit

Era algo entrada la noche en Canterlot cuando un escándalo en el ala de las habitaciones llamó la atención de la Princesa Celestia. ¿Habrá entrado algún intruso? De ser así la guardia real hubiera sonado la alerta. ¿Algún accidente? ¿Y por qué nadie más reaccionaba? Se fue acercando hacia el pasillo en donde escuchaba más aquel ruido insoportable... cuando una almohada lanzada con lujo de violencia estrelló de lleno en su rostro.

Todos los que estaban en el cuarto enmudecieron de pronto al tiempo que bajaban las almohadas nerviosamente. Celestia e instintivamente, tanto las estudiantes de intercambio, como los guardias que estaban participando en esa monumental pelea de almohadas señalaron a Asuna que de no ser porque de por sí era roja, se hubiera puesto de ese color.

—Estoy comenzando a pensar que tienes algo en contra mío, Kagurazaka Asuna — dijo Celestia suspirando con paciencia mientras hacía levitar todas las almohadas del cuarto con su magia. Luego se volvió a los guardias — Y ustedes, ¿qué se supone que están haciendo?

El capitán bajó la cabeza y soltó una sonrisa idiota.

—Este, verá... aquí nunca pasa nada ni en toda Equestria y bueno, escuchamos un escándalo y bueno; nos convencieron de quedarnos a jugar. Estaba muy divertido e íbamos ganando y...

Celestia usó su magia para enviar una almohada directo contra la cabeza del capitán y el resto contra Asuna mientras se reía divertida. Asuna suspiró aliviada y así recomenzaron su juego. La guardia real junto con la propia Princesa contra las seis visitantes. Por suerte era una enorme habitación así que había espacio de sobra dónde moverse; incluso los que podían volar podían moverse por el aire ya que también era alta.

—¡Son demasiados! — Lloriqueó Makie haciendo lo mejor posible por eludir los ataques en el aire junto con Asuna. (Al momento de aprender con libros y semejantes era un dolor, pero la chica aprendió de forma ejemplar cómo utilizar su nuevo cuerpo de pegaso y volar por los cielos).

—¡Eso se arregla fácil, de-gozaru! — se sonrió Kaede Nagase y saltó hacia atrás creando varios clones en el proceso, seis en total.

Los guardias y la Princesa se quedaron congelados unos instantes, que las Baka-Ranger aprovecharon para cambiar la balanza de la batalla y siguieron haciendo que los guardias comenzaran a perder terreno.

Orgullosas de sí mismas, las Baka-Ranger siguieron luchando.

—¡Un minuto! — Pidió Celestia, haciendo que todos bajaran las almohadas por unos instantes.

—¿Hái? — Preguntó Nodoka Miyazaki.

—Pongamos reglas, ¿quieren? Las que tengan cuernos no pueden usar los cascos, deben de usar su magia para levitar las almohadas contra sus oponentes. En cuanto a los que tengan alas, tienen prohibido tocar el suelo ¿Entendido?

Los guardias asintieron, en su mayoría unicornios soltaron las almohadas y las hicieron flotar con su magia. Asuna, Yue y Nodoka los imitaron, lo que fue todo un triunfo para la Princesa porque en los tres días de estudio, no habían dominado por completo la magia para levitar objetos.

—Bueno, adelante — dijo Celestia a punto de lanzar un nuevo ataque contra Asuna, cuando Kaede Nagase y Ku-Fei la interrumpieron.

—Espere un momento, de-gozaru. Ku-Fei-Dono y yo también tendremos una pequeña desventaja.

Dicho esto, dio un ágil salto hacia atrás colgándose del techo al mismo tiempo que Ku-Fei. Todos los ponis dieron un gritito de sorpresa, al cual Makie respondió con una alegre risita.

—Las Baka-Ranger seremos pésimas estudiantes pero nadie nos gana como atletas — dijo alegremente la pequeña gimnasta; pero como respuesta sólo obtuvo varios proyectiles almohada por parte de la Princesa.

Ella con su gran agilidad eludió la almohada y lanzó varias contra Celestia, que alegremente las eludió con sus alas también, sólo para ser derribada por tres de los seis clones de Kaede Nagase.

De todos modos no le importó, por primera vez estaba teniendo un avance real con sus alumnas de intercambio. _Serán muchachas crecidas pero en el fondo son como niñas, parece que jugando es la forma de llegar a ellas y lograr que aprendan algo. Parece que la tienes difícil Negi Springfield._ El juego siguió hasta altas horas de la noche hasta que todos tuvieron que irse a dormir.

—Mañana tendremos una pequeña expedición al jardín de las estatuas, justo después del desayuno — anunció Celestia. — Así que descansen todo lo que puedan, pues soy especialmente dura en cuanto a las pruebas al aire libre, si no pregúntenle a Twilight Sparkle cuando la mandé a solucionar unos asuntos en el Imperio Cristal.

Baka Red gruñó por lo bajo mientras Luna (que había llegado justo en lo mejor del escándalo) le daba un amistoso golpe de complicidad.

—No te preocupes. Y por cierto, alargaré un par de horas la noche para que recuperemos nuestro sueño perdido, ¿sí? Seguramente a mi hermana no le importará, ya que también se desveló con todo esto.

Las chicas le sonrieron agradecidas y luego fueron a dormir al igual que los guardias, quienes tuvieron la suerte de encontrar a las Princesas de buen humor y que los dejaran jugar en vez de mandarlos a sus aburridas rondas.

A la retrasada mañana siguiente Celestia guio a sus nuevas alumnas hacia el jardín de las estatuas, adentrándose en lo que parecía ser un laberinto...

Y de improviso desapareció sin dejar rastro tras doblar una esquina. Las chicas comenzaron a gritar su nombre corriendo en círculos, recorriendo el laberinto cada vez más y más.

—¡Por aquí! — Escucharon que las llamaba la Princesa.

—Vamos, pero seamos precavidas, esto me suena a que puede ser una trampa de-gozaru — dijo Kaede Nagase.

—A mí también, —se preocupó un poco Yue Ayase, —lo mejor será tomar precauciones. Nodoka, activa tu Diarius Ejus; sólo por precaución.

La joven librera asintió y dijo:

—¡ADEAT!

Ante ella apareció un pequeño cuaderno con dibujos, que cargaba con una mirada tímida. Las demás suspiraron de alivio y se apresuraron a llegar donde se escuchaba esa voz. Era justo al centro del laberinto, donde las esperaba un joven unicornio color negro con la crin en diferentes tonos de azul, con una Cutie Mark con forma de cráneo de poni con las tibias cruzadas y brillantes ojos azules.

—Tal como lo pensé, son unas idiotas. Parece que les va muy bien ese nombrecito que tienen... Baka-Rangers. Mi nombre es Death Ride y tendré el placer de ser el que las haga pedazos... pues ustedes verán, mi amor por Equestria es grande e imaginen cuánto me decepcionó saber que nuestra Princesa aceptó de aprendices a unas idiotas que hasta tienen un apodo que refleja su gran torpeza. ¡Es un insulto hacia el Reino y la Princesa que amo!  
—¡Pues perdónanos por ser tan idiotas! — Protestó molesta Makie.

—Y las perdonaré... ¡en el momento que las destruya! — Gritó Death Ride lanzando un poderoso rayo contra las Baka Ranger obligándolas a dispersarse como pudieron.

Ku-Fei y Kaede saltaron hacia atrás con sus habilidades para las artes marciales; por su parte Makie y Asuna usaron sus alas... y en cuanto a Nodoka y Yue hicieron juntas un pequeño campo de energía que retuvo parte del brutal ataque de Death Ride.

—Así que al menos alguien aprendió algo. Aun así las haré pedazos — gruñó el unicornio negro.

Nodoka Miyazaki tomó aire valientemente y señaló con decisión a Death Ride mientras que con su magia hacía levitar su Diarius Ejus ante ella.

—Tú: ¿cuál es tu nombre?

—¿Qué acaso estás sorda? Ya te dije que me llamo Death...

—Y bien, Shining Armor-san... ¿qué planeas hacernos? — Lo interrumpió Nodoka para sorpresa de Death Ride (¿o Shining Armor?)

—¿Cómo demonios tú...?

—Ya veo — dijo Nodoka leyendo su Diarius Ejus y volviéndose a sus amigas con una sonrisa tranquilizadora. — Daijobu, él es un soldado al servicio de Celestia-no-Hime-Sama, el capitán de la guardia. Está aquí como prueba por parte de ella y tenemos que derrotarlo. Es un unicornio de alto nivel, por eso lo enviaron a él solo. Oh, y ya se dio cuenta que soy una lectora de mentes — murmuró justo a tiempo para esquivar otro ataque mágico por parte de Shining Armor quien gruñó por haber fallado.

Al final el unicornio blanco pasó de negro a blanco con una Cutie Mark que representaba un escudo con una estrella violeta.

—Bueno, ya qué, el hechizo de camuflaje me quitaba demasiada energía de todos modos — se quejó Shining Armor mirando hacia el cielo donde la Princesa observaba todo con un hechizo de invisibilidad. — ¿Ahora qué, Princesa? Gracias a ella...

—Si la idea es que luchemos con todas nuestras fuerzas sólo tenían que pedirlo, ¡Aru! — Dijo alegremente Ku-Fei poniéndose en posición de combate. Esto será divertido...

Shining siguió mirando hacia arriba.

—¿Y bien?

—Adelante Shining Armor, tú también estás autorizado a hacer todo en tu poder para poner al límite a estas jovencitas — ordenó la Princesa con su hechizo de invisibilidad.

El aludido asintió y comenzó a lanzar ataques mágicos que las chicas comenzaron a eludir con agilidad y gracia, todas menos Yue y Nodoka que se quedaron atrás al no se atletas, sino miembros del club de la biblioteca. Kaede creó nueve clones, cuatro de los cuales se posicionaron alrededor de las chicas.

—Yue-Dono, Nodoka-Dono, ya saben qué hacer. Ku-Fei-Dono, Makie-Dono, Asuna-Dono y yo nos encargaremos de seguir sus instrucciones, de-gozaru.

Las chicas asintieron y Yue convocó su Orbis Sensualium Pictus tras gritar ADEAT y se puso a buscar el capítulo sobre los unicornios.

Shining Armor por supuesto no perdió el tiempo, con su magia creó un pequeño temblor en el suelo haciendo que una porción de la tierra se levantara y convocó un gigantesco campo de energía alrededor suyo; y finalmente comenzó a disparar rayos mágicos contra las Baka Ranger que algunas eludían con gracia como Kaede y Ku-Fei y otras volando en círculos o corriendo como locas en el caso de Makie y Asuna. Shinig sabía que debía de cambiar de estrategia también, así pues lanzó un hechizo contra un arbusto cercano del cual nacieron grandes tentáculos que se dirigían ante las distraídas Baka Rangers.

—¡Makie-san! Utiliza tu Pactio o de lo contrario serás atrapada — Gritó Nodoka desde dentro del círculo protector de las Kaedes que usaban sus habilidades ninja para cortar los tentáculos antes que siquiera tocaran a las que protegían.

—¡ADEAT! — Gritó obediente Makie haciendo aparecer esa cinta gimnástica llamada Liberim Lemniscus, al tiempo que una de las enredaderas convocadas por Shinig Armor la atrapaba. Ella rápida como ella sola lanzó su cinta mágica hacia una estatua cercana y con toda su fuerza se impulsó fuera del alcance de la enredadera.

La planta no se dio por vencida cuando Ku-Fei apareció defendiendo a su amiga y tras gritar ADEAT llamó a su bastón bo llamado Shinchinetsu Jizakion el cual hizo expandirse y blandiéndolo con habilidad heredada de más de diez mil años de artes marciales chinas, despachó rápidamente los tentáculos.

Por su parte Asuna flotaba pensativa cómo hacer para vencer a Shining Armor. Había aprendido (luego de mucho esfuerzo y una migraña de cabeza de parte de Celestia) a lanzar poderosos rayos con su cuerno. Yue y Nodoka también podían pero al ser ella un alicornio tenía una magia más potente. Cargó su ataque y lo lanzó contra el campo de Shining.

El caballero sonrió complacido para sus adentros, ella será un alicornio pero no había forma que derrotara su campo de fuerza pues todavía era una novata. Entonces el rayo atravesó limpiamente su campo y Shining tuvo que saltar sin entender nada. Asuna parpadeó sorprendida pero luego se acordó: cancelación mágica, su habilidad innata de anular toda la magia a su alrededor. Sonriendo, soltó más rayos contra Shining, que comenzó a esquivarlos con gracia; pero sin descuidar su campo de fuerza pues también tenía que preocuparse de los ataques de Kaede y Ku-Fei.

—¡Lo tengo! — Anunció Yue leyendo su enciclopedia mágica. — Aquí dice que para derrotar a un unicornio debes incapacitarlo para usar magia, ya que dependen mucho de ésta. Asuna, con tu cancelación mágica...

—Sí, ya entendí — dijo la alicornio volando hacia el sorprendido Shining.

—¿Cancelación mágica? — repitieron él y Celestia todavía impresionados.

Asuna aterrizó con violencia sobre Shining Armor, que comenzó a saltar como loco esperando quitársela de encima... y ella saltó al tiempo que Kaede y Ku-Fei lo golpeaban a la vez con bastante violencia, lanzándolo hacia debajo del punto elevado que había creado. Una vez caído, Makie lo envolvió con su cinta gimnástica inmovilizándolo por completo.

Baka Yellow, Baka Blue y Baka Red saltaron posicionándose junto a él. Con Asuna cerca, no podía hacer hechizo alguno, las Baka Ranger habían vencido.

—¿Y bien, Celestia-No-Hime-Sama? — Preguntó Yue mirando hacia arriba a Celestia, que ya se había vuelto visible.

La gobernante aterrizó majestuosamente y tuvo que sonreír.

—Una excelente demostración de habilidad debo decir, pero tengo ciertas dudas. Nagase Kaede, ¿cómo eres capaz de... bueno, ese truco de la multiplicación que me ha llamado la atención desde que lo vi anoche?

Kaede le dedicó la mejor de sus sonrisas.

—Nin-nin; es sólo el resultado de más de doscientos años de técnicas de ninjutsu; todo depende de la habilidad física del combatiente, de-gozaru. Es muy difícil de aprender y no digamos dominar del todo, pero con un poco de esfuerzo se logra todo...

Celestia tuvo que levantar una ceja y soltar un silbido.

—Bien, me gusta, me gusta... ¿y qué hay de lo otro, ese bastón mágico y ese listón de gimnasia? — Dijo ella mirando fijamente los Artefactos de Makie y Ku-Fei. Los de Nodoka y Yue no le sorprendían tanto, tratándose de unicornios pero las otras...

—Este, son Artefactos Mágicos — se apresuró a decir Makie dándole el Liberim Lemniscus a Celestia para que lo examinara. — Verá, fue una aventura que pasamos junto a Negi-sensei. Para salvar al Mundo Mágico tuvimos que convertirnos en un equipo de acción; así que compramos estos...

Las demás no dijeron nada, de cualquier modo era una verdad a medias que Luna les pidió que preparara en caso su hermana descubriera la existencia de los Pactios; pues ella insistía en darle a Twilight una oportunidad cuando llegara el momento.

—Ya veo — dijo Celestia examinando con su magia el objeto. — La magia se encuentra en la cinta, no en ti... es bastante interesante. ¿Y todas tienen de estos Artefactos?

Asuna y Kaede igualmente convocaron el suyo. El de Asuna era una espada de tamaño considerable que tenía que sostener con la boca, llamada Ensis Exorcisanz, una espada especial para derrotar demonios. El Artefacto de Kaede era una capa de viaje color gris llamada Tengo No Kurakemino; una capa aparentemente normal que por dentro era un refugio completo para poder transportar a personas de forma segura en el medio de una batalla o en caso necesitara esconderse ella misma.

—En fin, dejando los objetos extraños, ¿logró lo que quería de esta prueba, Princesa? — Preguntó Shining Armor estirándose aun adolorido por los ataques recibidos.

Celestia le sonrió con amabilidad.

—Por suerte sí. Gracias a este pequeño experimento, he podido evaluar las habilidades de cada una y he hallado la forma de que aprovechen al máximo este programa de intercambio.

Las Baka Ranger y Nodoka se miraron expectantes mientras la Princesa tomaba aire y retomaba:  
—Nodoka Miyazaki y Yue Ayase se quedarán aquí conmigo para que Luna y yo seamos sus tutoras en la magia; de esta forma podrán cultivar sus habilidades como magas de vuelta en su mundo. Además su amor por la lectura facilitará mi trabajo; pero así como magia, también deberán estudiar el resto de materias, como ciencias naturales, matemáticas, y demás. ¿Han comprendido? Sobre todo tú Yue Ayase, tú eres la que me preocupa.

—Ya qué — respondió Yue con su tono serio de siempre. Después de todo sonaba a que sus estudios se enfocarían en la magia y no sonaba tan malo.

Luego se volvió a Kaede y Ku-Fei.

—Con ustedes dos tengo serios problemas, pero creo que tengo la solución. Una de ustedes se quedará aquí y acompañará a Nodoka Miyazaki y Yue Ayase en sus estudios no mágicos, pero en lugar de la magia lo mejor será que me ayude a entrenar a los miembros de mi guardia si están de acuerdo.

—¡Suena muy bien, Aru! — Dijo Ku-Fei. — ¿Pero y la otra qué hará?

—La otra acompañará a Kagurazaka Asuna al Imperio Cristal y tendrá deberes similares.

—¿Que a dónde me voy? — Preguntó Asuna sin entender nada.

Celestia entonces la miró a ella e inclinó su cabeza con suavidad.

—Tal como lo oyes, Kagurazaka Asuna. Tú eres una Princesa en tu mundo y tu deber como tal es proteger a tu Reino. Yo podría enseñarte cientos de hechizos y demás para que protejas a tu gente; pero viendo que te es algo difícil pensé en adaptar la educación a algo que te guste, así que pensé que Shining Armor podría enseñarte hechizos de combate.

—¿Que yo qué? — Preguntó el semental algo confundido; pero luego sacudió la cabeza como recuperándose y se inclinó. — Será un honor, Princesa Celestia. Le enseñaré todo lo que pueda a Asuna Kagurazaka y a quien la acompañe.

—Voy yo, Asuna-Dono — dijo Kaede. — Será divertido cambiar de ambiente, además que el entrenar con gente entrenada suena bien; pues en mi vida sólo he entrenado a las gemelas, de-gozaru.

—Entonces está decidido — dijo Shining Armor. — Le escribiré a mi esposa para que esté lista para recibirnos y luego partiremos en tren. Uf, esto será interesante; en fin, espero que mi hermana aprenda lo suficiente para que esto valga la pena.

Entonces los tres se alejaron caminando dejando sólo a Makie para que se decidiera su destino.

—¿Y yo, Princesa Celestia?

—Tus habilidades atléticas no tienen rival, Sazaki Makie. Por eso he pensado un poco y te enviaré a la academia Wonderbolt, donde mis mejores atletas forman a la próxima generación. Soarin te pondrá bajo una tutoría especial para que alcances a tu grupo, pero con tu habilidad creo que podrás manejarlo. Eso sí, al igual que todas tus compañeras deberás ver la materias básicas también; pues quiero demostrarle a Negi Springfield que soy tan buena profesora como él.

Makie tuvo que reírse.

—¿Acaso está celosa de Negi-sensei, Celestia-No-Hime-Sama?

Celestia parpadeó sorprendida ante la impertinencia de Makie, pero finalmente tuvo que darle la razón.

—Ni siquiera yo, con todo mi poder, tuve control perfecto sobre este sino hasta pasada la pubertad. Y de pronto veo a un niño de diez años controlar su magia tan magistralmente que organizó este programa. Sí, me da algo de celos pero es natural, creo. En fin, iré a escribirle una carta a Sprit Fire; empezarás mañana.

La chica gimnasta asintió alegremente y voló de regreso al Castillo junto con sus amigas que se quedaron. Celestia las miró alejarse y luego levantó el vuelo suavemente para reunirse con ellas.

Fue cuando un objeto impactó detrás de su cabeza con bastante fuerza; derribándola en el acto. Se levantó con dificultad sobándose la cabeza sólo para ver un pequeño frisbi frente a ella junto con la mirada preocupada de Shining y Kaede; así como Asuna queriendo que se la tragara la tierra.

—Este... usted disculpe, Celestia-No-Hime-Sama, pero Kaede y yo nos pusimos a jugar mientras Shining Armor-san escribía a su esposa y...

—Te lo volveré a preguntar, Kagurazaka Asuna, ¿de casualidad tienes algo en mi contra? — Preguntó la Princesa todavía dolorida.

* * *

**Y lamento la tardanza, esta vez me concentré en las Baka Rangers justo como anuncié; más que todo para dar a conocer sus habilidades para aquellos que no hayan leído Mahou Sensei Negima. Y por cierto, los nombres de los Artefactos los saqué de la Wiki de Negima así que bueno, no espero reclamos.**

**Espero les haya gustado y me despediré con mi cierre clásico:**

**Chao; nos leemos!**


	5. Auference Caritatem

Había pasado semana y media desde que se inició el intercambio y de no ser por la pelea entre ellas, se podría decir que todo estaba saliendo de maravilla.

Las actividades en los clubes estudiantiles eran obligatorias para todas; así que cada quién se había buscado algo qué hacer después de clase. Rarity se había unido al club de Ceremonia de Té, junto con Evangeline y Chachamaru; pero porque para dicha ceremonia era obligatorio usar kimono, la vestimenta tradicional japonesa, cuyo estilo fascinaba a la modista. Luego se pasaba el día haciendo y modelando cosplays para la internet junto con su nueva amiga Chisame Hasegawa. Le hubiera encantado seguir con las lecciones de magia de Negi pero ni Rainbow Dash ni Twilight se hablaban con ella.

Por su parte Rainbow Dash se unió al equipo de soccer en donde se destacaba como una excelente jugadora, casi compensaba el no poder volar. Por suerte podía aprender cosas muy interesantes pues después de cada entrenamiento iba a aprender magia junto a Twilight. Debía admitir que Negi era un maestro excepcional y que con el tiempo se hacía mejor con su Telum Crepitum Iris (Arma de explosión arcoíris) el cual era su Artefacto de Pactio.

Applejack era un prodigio en el club de rodeo; y de hecho, de no ser porque era una estudiante de intercambio no le ofrecieron el título de presidenta del club. Eso y sus notas eran excelentes; pero no estaba nada bien. Se sentía muy mal por lo que le hizo a Twilight y en su opinión el que Rainbow Dash y ella no le hablaran más estaba bien merecido.

Fluttershy también estaba mal. Sí, igualmente sabía que el que sus amigas no le hablaran estaba merecido; pero no evitaba que se sintiera realmente mal. Trataba de olvidar sus problemas participando activamente en clase y participando en el club de caminata, formado por las gemelas Narutaki pero ni la alegre charla ni ser guiada por el campus Mahora le ayudaban mucho.

Pinkie Pie era la que estaba peor; aunque se unió al club de repostería, todo lo que intentaba era reconciliarse con sus amigas; pero todos sus intentos eran fallidos. La única vez que logró que le hablaran fue cuando trató de animarlas con su Artefacto, el Perfecta Ferias Cannon, o perfecto cañón de fiestas; desgraciadamente cuando le dirigieron la palabra fue para insultarla, lo que le dejó bastante mal.

Por último Twilight. A ella no le gustaba estar enojada con sus amigas pero esas idiotas no le dieron opción; y el que Pinkie le recordara en la cara que la había besado sin su consentimiento sólo logró que su furia creciera. Así pues trataba de animarse participando en el club de exploración de la biblioteca. El campus Mahora tenía de por sí la biblioteca más grande que había en el mundo; con tres niveles hacia arriba e incontables niveles subterráneos. La naturaleza de los libros que ahí se guardaban era tal, que a partir del segundo nivel subterráneo el lugar estaba lleno de trampas mortales que protegerían ese conocimiento de los ojos de los curiosos; así pues el aventurarse en esa biblioteca era algo así como un deporte extremo. Pero fuera de eso, lo daba todo para aprender la magia de Negi Springfield.

El niño era muy hábil y un excelente maestro tanto de magia como de inglés. Y como todo buen profesor, estaba preocupado por la situación de sus nuevas estudiantes. A la vampira Evangeline por su parte le daba igual.

—Mira mocoso, comprendo tu posición como maestro pero yo que tú las dejaría resolver sus problemas — respondió la vampira desganadamente.

—Pero Evangeline-san, sabes bien que todo esto está afectando el desempeño mágico de Twilight-san. Está descargando su ira en sus ataques, lo que hace que se canse muy rápido; y si lucha contra Celestia-No-Hime-Sama en esas condiciones, ella...

—No durará ni un minuto yo sé — respondió la vampira mientras ponía una desagradable sonrisa. — Bien, te ayudaré pero porque tengo ganas de divertirme un poco; no porque esos caballos de colores me importen un rábano. Tómate el día, esta vez estarán en mis manos.

Dicho esto, la joven vampira se dirigió hacia su cabaña. Negi no dijo nada más y decidió que aprovecharía el tiempo libre para hacer un poco de trabajo administrativo que se le había acumulado. Evangeline se relamió los labios, esto sería divertido.

Tal como lo habían estado haciendo, Twilight y Rainbow Dash llegaron después de la hora de los clubes ya listas para sus clases de magia.

—¡Negi-sensei! Estamos aquí... — llamó Twilight.

—Sí, estamos listas para que nos enseñes, niñito — agregó Rainbow con una sonrisa.

Evangeline apareció vistiendo un vestido corto color vino con una larga capa negra. A su lado caminaba la siempre diligente Chachamaru Karakuri.

—Tú perdonarás pero le dije al mocoso que se tomara el día. Hoy estás en mis manos, Twilight Sparkle — dijo muy sonriente.

—Este... claro, no hay problema Eva-chan. ¿Qué tienes planeado para hoy?

La sonrisa de la vampira se tonó desagradable al tiempo que se elevaba en el aire ayudada por su capa.

—Verás, ya que todo este asunto comenzó porque te espera un duelo mágico, ¿no?

Twilght asintió nerviosamente.

—Tienes una habilidad decente, Twilight Sparkle, así como tu Ministra Magi provisional. Y ya que te toca un duelo mágico, lo mejor será que practiques tu eficiencia en los duelos. ¿Te parece bien?

Al principio Twilight se sintió muy confundida, pero de pronto asintió enérgicamente.

—Sí, bueno, ahora que lo pienso, estás en lo cierto Eva-chan...

—Me alegra que pienses así. ¡Lic-lac Lac-lac Lilac, SIMULACRUM MEUM ET ADVERSARUM! —Gritó la vampira con sus dedos brillando con un extraño color púrpura.

—¡Oye no estábamos listas! — Protestó Rainbow Dash, pero no pudo decir mucho más ya que las sombras se levantaron de la nada y comenzaron a atacarlas sin piedad; tanto las propias como las de los objetos.

Las dos comenzaron esquivar como pudieron esas cosas, hasta que Rainbow ya harta de todo gritó ADEAT para llamar a su Telum Crepitum Iris y disparar contra las sombras que la atacaban tanto a ella como a su amiga. Eso parecía funcionar y todo iba bastante bien, hasta que varios disparos láser llamaron la atención de Rainbow.

Chachamaru había transformado su brazo en un cañón (por algo era un robot) y se concentraba en hacer que sus oponentes hicieran hasta lo imposible para eludir sus feroces ataques. Desde el aire Evangeline reía cruelmente y volvió a levantar su mano lista para lanzar su siguiente hechizo.

—Lic-lac Lac-lac Lilac...

—¡Calliginem Sacrarum LUCEM TURBEN! — Se apresuró a gritar Twilight esta vez ya preparada.

Un tornado de luz salió de los dedos de la joven aprendiz de maga y comenzó a barrer con las sombras. eso llamó la atención de Chachamaru quien inmediatamente concentró el fuego de su cañón en Twilight. Rainbow Dash, al ver a su amiga en peligro, saltó contra la robot, pero fue retenida por los misiles de la espalda de Chachamaru. Esto tomó desprevenida a Rainbow y el impacto sería inminente; pero por suerte Twilight lo detectó a tiempo y gritó:  
—¡Ministra Magi, Rainbow Dash! ¡Activar contrato treinta segundos!

Rainbow pronto se vio rodeada por la magia de Twilight, la que penetró en ella incrementando infinitamente su enorme fuerza y agilidad, por lo que no tuvo problema en desviar sus misiles con el Telum Crepitum Iris. Y desde el aire, Evangeline se rio mientras desviaba el ataque de Twilight con un rápido conjuro.

—Esto está genial, Sparkle. ¿Qué te parece si lo hacemos más interesante, eh?

—¿A qué te refieres? — Preguntó Twilight mirando hacia arriba.

—Con una pequeña apuesta, por supuesto. Si ganas, te daré uno de mis objetos personales; algo que te será de gran ayuda en la pelea contra tu mentora. Pero si pierdes... ¿qué te parece si haces exactamente lo que te ordene? Sólo te pediré una cosa, pero tendrás que cumplirla sin importar qué. ¿Y bien? ¿Quieres apostar?

Twilight asintió.

—De acuerdo, pero más te vale que tengas razón en cuanto al objeto que vas a regalarme.

Evangeline se rio tan fuertemente, que su escalofriante risa resonó por todo el Resort. En serio que mientras más arrogantes más fuerte caían; pero ya qué. Elevándose por los cielos volvió a su conjuro:

—Lic-Lac Lac-lac Lilac QUINQUE TENEBRAS!

Una vez más las sombras se levantaron, pero esta vez no atacaron a Twilight ni a Rainbow, sino que se tornaron en copias de Evangeline, cinco en total. Únicamente que éstas copias eran color negro.

—Si querías confundirnos pues... — comenzó Twilight, pero Evangeline la interrumpió con su risa.

—No tengo por qué recurrir a tácticas tan bobas, caballito de colores. Después de todo soy la maga oscura más poderosa de todos los tiempos. ¡LA VAMPIRA EVANGELINE! Y ahora sentirás todo mi poder. LIC-LAC LAC-LAC LILAC ¡IGNE VASTARE!

Cada una de las cinco copias de Evangeline soltó una poderosa llamarada contra las dos amigas, quienes instintivamente se abrazaron; al tiempo que Twilight activaba el campo de fuerza invisible que aprendió en Equestria. Eso por supuesto tomó por sorpresa a Evangeline y le dio a Twilight una idea. Así pues, preparó el arma básica de todos los magos occidentales según Negi, la Sagitta Magica.

—¡Calliginem Sacrarum DUCENTIS SAGITTA MAGICA! — Gritó extendiendo su mano mientras de ésta salían las doscientas flechas de luz que recién conjuró. Según Negi la manera ideal de usar el Sagitta Magica era concentrar todos los ataques en un solo punto, dándole al oponente menos lugares dónde huir. Desgraciadamente eran seis Evangelines, así pues convocó suficientes para cubrir a las seis.

Funcionó. Cuando vio las detonaciones en el cielo, igualmente pudo ver que una de las Evangeline seguía en pie, la verdadera. Entonces recurrió a su segundo truco: utilizó lo que parecía ser un poderoso rayo el cual lanzó contra Evangenline sin darle tiempo a reaccionar; pues este rayo, al ser una muestra de magia poni, no necesitó de conjuro alguno. Una última detonación acabó con Evangeline... o eso parecía. De cualquier modo Twilight cayó rendida.

—¿Estás bien, Twi? — Preguntó Rainbow Dash acercándose a su amiga.

—Sí... es sólo que... bueno, este tipo de ejercicios me quita demasiada energía. En fin... yo creo que...

—¿Dónde se metió Eva-chan? — La interrumpió Rainbow Dash rápidamente mirando hacia todos lados.

En serio, ¿dónde se metió Evangeline? Chachamaru no parecía preocupada, lo que era una mala señal ya que al ser la asistente mágica de Evangeline sabía que todo aquello no había acabado. Efectivamente volvió a escucharse la risa de ultratumba de la vampira haciendo reaccionar a las ex-ponis.

—Lic-lac Lac-lac Lilac...

La sombra de Twilight se extendió de forma extraña y poco a poco se levantó dejando ver a la temible maga oscura ante ella, con la mano extendida con un horrible brillo púrpura.

—... Et Consumetur Caleo.

El ataque fue increíble, lanzando tanto a Twilight como a Rainbow Dash bastante lejos y sin fuerza de moverse más. Bueno, Rainbow todavía estaba en pie, pero Chachamaru puso fin a lo que le quedaba fuerza con un simple rayo aturdidor de su cuerpo. Era el fin, la vampira había vencido.

—Bien, una apuesta es una apuesta Twilight Sparkle — dijo la vampira.

—Es cierto Eva-chan... — dijo débilmente Twilight. — ¿Qué quieres que haga?

Sin más Evangeline la obligó a levantarse y a seguirla, junto con Rainbow Dash. Los guio hacia una parte del Resort; lo que parecía ser una especie de salón de reuniones. Un salón donde sus otras cuatro amigas las estaban esperando.

—¿Y ellas qué hacen aquí? — Se indignó Twilight, pero ya era tarde; Evangeline había cerrado el lugar y para colmo, lanzó una especie de frasco al suelo del cual surgió un gran cristal que bloqueó la única entrada y salida del lugar.

—Aunque tienes toda la razón del mundo para pelearte con esas imbéciles, su pequeña pelea me tiene cansada ya. Chachamaru, que nadie salga hasta que no hayan llegado por lo menos a un acuerdo.

La fiel robot hizo una reverencia.

—Como usted ordene, maestra.

—Y recuerden que aquí diez minutos se convierten en un día entero; así que tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo para acabar con esto. Si necesitan algo, Chachazero les atenderá.

Dicho esto, una marioneta viviente más pequeña que Chachamaru se apareció e hizo otra reverencia. Y sin más, la señora de los vampiros se fue a otra parte.

Dentro, las chicas se miraron preocupadas; esto iba a ser de lo más incómodo.

—Este, bueno, yo empiezo — dijo Applejack poniéndose de pie.

—Ni se molesten — dijo Twilight. — No me importa qué diga Evangeline, en cuanto me recupere de esto, quitaré de en medio a Chachamaru y me iré de vuelta a mi dormitorio el que por desgracia tengo que compartir con Rarity; así que por favor...

—Por favor a ti, cariño — dijo Rarity. — Tú misma dijiste que teníamos que compartir apartamento, lo que menos necesitamos ahora es pelearnos más. Comprendo muy bien tu postura y soy la primera en decir que lo lamenta y no lo volverá a hacer; pero por favor terminemos con esto ya. Entiende que sólo queríamos ayudarte.

—Este... sí Twilight — agregó Fluttershy. — Tomamos muy a la ligera eso de besarnos y... bueno; no sabíamos lo importante que era para ti y bueno... lo sentimos.

—Sí Twilight, perdónanos — suplicó Pinkie Pie para la irritación de Twilight y Rainbow. — Quisimos obligarte a dejarnos ayudarte y bueno; no terminó muy bien. Por favor amiga, déjanos compensártelo para que nos perdones y...

—A las otras tal vez las perdone por lo que me hicieron, ¡PERO LO QUE TÚ HICISTE PINKIE PIE ES ALGO QUE NO PUEDO TOLERAR NI PERDONAR! ¿ME OÍSTE? — Estalló la chica.

—Pero... pero, pe... pe, pe... pero... ¡pero Twilight! Sólo porque logré darte un beso en esa trampa no quiere decir que...

—NO ES EL QUE ME BESARAS LO QUE ME ENFURECIÓ, PINKIE PIE, ¡SINO EL QUE ME HICISTE BESARME CON RAINBOW DASH! ¿TIENES IDEA DE LO HUMILLANTE QUE FUE?

Twilight se quedó un rato rechinando los dientes mientras las demás la miraban sorprendidas por su reacción tan violenta, Rainbow Dash incluida. ¿Qué tenía que ver eso con ella? Pinkie iba a decir algo cuando se dio cuenta que Twilight lloraba de rabia.

—Twilight, no sabía que...

—¿No sabías que qué, Pinkie Pie? — Dijo Twilight fríamente, pero todavía llorando. — ¿Que me gustaban las yeguas y específicamente Rainbow Dash? No, porque temí decirles para no arruinar nuestra amistad, pero ya qué. Me hiciste darle un beso accidental a la yegua que me gusta y eso no puedo perdonártelo, ¿ME ESCUCHASTE? ¡ME ECHASTE A PERDER MI SALUD MENTAL POR HACERME BESARLA!

Pinkie se quedó asustada de la reacción de su amiga; y por su parte las demás no sabían qué decir. Tampoco Rainbow Dash.

—¿Entonces... yo te gusto? — Se animó a preguntar luego de un rato la chica color cian.

Twilight se volvió hacia ella con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—Sí y bueno... sé que eso no es normal pero... pero yo... lamento mucho el haberte besado; pero la culpa fue de Pinkie Pie. Mi idea era admirarte en secreto siempre y no mencionar esto, pero...

Rainbow le dio una comprensiva sonrisa y para sorpresa de todas las presentes le dio un dulce beso a Twilight.

—Twi, amiga, yo le dejé de hablar a Pinkie por razones similares. ¿Por qué crees que me opuse a esa estupidez de la prueba de valentía? Porque no soporto la idea de que alguien más te llegara a robar tu primer beso que no fuera yo. Y bueno, si se daba pues que fuera alguien que te gustara; no por culpa de una estupidez como lo era obtener un Pactio.

Se quedaron en silencio por un buen rato, hasta que Applejack volvió a tomar la palabra.

—Está bien, dejando eso en claro... oigan, lo sentimos en verdad. Lo tomamos a la ligera eso del beso porque hasta ahora ninguna ha dado muestras que le guste alguien. De haber sabido pues... bueno, no lo hubiéramos hecho. Pero de todos modos no fue correcto y lamentamos mucho habernos entrometido.

—Sí, sabíamos que te enojarías Twilight pero jamás pensamos que te afectaría tanto. Acepta nuestras disculpas amiga, por favor. Te juramos por Celestia que jamás volveremos a meternos en un asunto así.

—Sí Twilight. Odiaría perder a una amiga por un malentendido — dijo Pinkie abrazando la pierna de las dos novias con una carita de perrito.

Tras mirarse un rato, tanto Rainbow como Twilight estallaron en una carcajada.

—Está bien, Pinkie Pie. Te perdonamos; pero sólo que gracias a esto nos dimos cuenta de lo que sentíamos. ¿De acuerdo? — Dijo Rainbow Dash.

Pinkie Pie saltó a abrazarlas y poco a poco las demás se unieron al abrazo.

—Me alegra que haya terminado. En el fondo tampoco quería seguir peleando con ustedes — sonrió Twilight.— Ahora podemos seguir juntas con esto de la magia de Negi y juntas vencer a Celestia.

—¡Muy bien, equipo Twilight! — Gritaron todas de alegría.

Entonces Rainbow sacó lo que parecía una tiza y trazó un círculo mágico.

—Bueno, y para compensarle esto a Twilight... van a ayudarla como peleadoras de primera línea — sentenció la futbolista. — Rarity, Applejack y Fluttershy... creo que es hora del Pactio.

—¿Pero te volviste loca o qué? — Se escandalizó Twilight. — ¿Acaso no era cierto que yo te gustaba también? No me digas que...

—No me gusta la idea que te besen — dijo Rainbow cambiando su expresión por una sombría. — Pero sólo entre tres no podremos derrotar a Celestia, tendremos que usar todo el poder de las Portadoras de los Elementos. Y por cada beso que te den ellas, voy a darte dos; para asegurarme que eres sólo mía. Bueno, comencemos y más vale que no sea más de un segundo o se las verán conmigo.

Las tres asintieron despacio sintiendo la amenazante mirada de Rainbow Dash.

Y mientras se formaban los Pactios dentro de esa cámara, Evangeline y Chachamaru se encontraban en un rincón del Resort. Una leía y la otra preparaba el té.

—Parece que todo salió a la perfección, maestra — dijo Chachamaru pasándole a la chica una taza de té.

—Sí bueno; esas dos idiotas me recuerdan a Konoe y Sakurazaki. En fin, recuérdame que el mocoso me debe una.

—Como usted desee, maestra...

* * *

**Sí bueno, al final el que todas hicieran Pactio no tiene ningún sentido; pero una vez más digo que sigo el estilo de Mahous Sensei Negima (pues en serio, no sé cómo convencen al mocoso de besar a todas sus alumnas sólo por un peligro menor. De todos modos espero les haya gustado.**

**Sin más Feliz Navidad; no digo Noche de los Corazones Cálidos porque soy más Otaku que Brony.**

**Chao; nos leemos!**


	6. Et Classess Progresum

—Vamos, casi lo logras — dijo Candace muy sonriente a Asuna, que seguía concentrándose sobre el tronco.

—Lo lograste ayer — dijo Shining Armor con un bostezo. De hecho, el pobre estaba agotado luego de un combate amistoso contra Kaede Nagase; demonios, las técnicas ninja sí que eran lo suficientemente poderosas para hacerle frente a la magia de combate. 18 clones con la misma densidad que la original, ¿cómo peleas contra eso? se preguntaba el joven capitán de la guardia.

Asuna Kagurazaka por su parte seguía tratando de usar su magia para tele-transportar un tronco de un punto a otro; no más de cinco metros, pero era bastante difícil. Y claro, como Candace dijo lo había logrado el día anterior pero con una bandeja de plata; ni la mitad de grande y pesado como lo era ese tronco.

—Tú puedes Asuna-dono — la animó Kaede. — Ya te he visto tele-transportarte tú misma de un lado de la ciudad al otro, esto no puede ser tan complicado de-gozaru. ¡Hasta lo lograste acompañada de un compañero, nin-nin!

—Ya sé, ya sé — dijo Asuna poniendo más poder en su cuerno. — Sólo un poco más...

El cuerno de Asuna comenzó a soltar chispas verdes y azules por todos lados. Candace trató de detenerla.

—¡No, Asuna, basta! Estás sobrecargando tu magia y...

Una explosión mágica azul y verde lanzó a los presentes un par de metros hacia atrás, pero cuando se disipó todo el polvo pudieron ver claramente cómo el tronco había desaparecido. El único problema era que no estaba en el punto en el cual debía aparecerse.

—La buena noticia es que lograste tele-transportar el tronco — dijo Candace tras acomodarse su corona. — La mala es que ni idea de dónde pudo haber caído.

—Sólo recemos que no le haya hecho daño a nadie — gruñó por lo bajo Shining Armor sacudiéndose el polvo. — En fin, todo esto me dio hambre. Comamos algo, descansemos una hora y retomemos el entrenamiento, Asuna. Por lo visto la magia ofensiva no te es ningún problema, sólo los hechizos más sencillos.

Asuna suspiró y siguió a sus nuevos maestros con la cola entre las patas. Pero bueno, nada malo había pasado así que se podía quedar tranquila.

...

Mientras tanto en la academia Mahora, las seis amigas entraron al Resort de Evangeline listas para continuar las arduas lecciones de Negi; desgraciadamente en vez de encontrar a su jovial profesor se encontraron con Evangeline que ya las estaba esperando con varias tazas de té y todo dispuesto para una charla "tranquila". Twilight hizo una mueca, no era que Evangeline fuera mala maestra de magia, sino que le daba escalofríos a la pobre con su forma de ser tan peculiar. Por su parte las demás gruñeron, siempre que a Twilight le tocaban lecciones con Evangeline, ellas tenían que sentarse aparte; ya que las habilidades de la vampira estaban demasiado para su nivel; y a diferencia de Negi ella no estaba dispuesta a bajar su nivel sólo para que aprendieran.

—Nosotras estaremos esperando en el salón de juegos, mucha suerte Twi — dijo Rainbow Dash comenzando a irse, pero Chachamaru se interpuso en su camino.

—Perdón, pero la maestra ha insistido en que todas juntas escuchen lo que tiene que decir, por eso puse el servicio de té para todas; así que si no es molestia siéntense por favor.

Las demás se miraron encogiéndose de hombros y fueron a sentarse en donde Chachamaru y su hermanita Chachazero les indicaban. Evangeline tomó un sorbo de su té y sonrió de forma muy desagradable.

—Ten esto bien claro, Sparkle, sólo estoy haciendo esto porque el niño me ofreció una dosis extra de su sangre a cambio que les explique un poco de la estrategia...

—¿A qué te refieres? — Se sobresaltó Twilight.

—Hablo que su querido Negi Springfield me ha pedido expresamente que les explique unas cuestiones fundamentales ahora que tienes cinco Ministra Magi.

Twilight asintió, entonces Evangeline tomó un viejo libro y le mostró la ilustración de dos magos occidentales; uno de ellos con una espada y el otro sólo con un báculo mágico.

—Como puedes ver aquí, existen dos clases de combate para nosotros los magos occidentales; el estilo hechicero o el estilo espadachín mágico.

—¿Y cuál es la diferencia? — Preguntó Rarity con suavidad.

—El espadachín mágico está en la línea de frente en todas las batallas, luchando codo a codo con sus Ministra Magi; sin embargo para lograr este estilo hay que entrenar tanto mágica como físicamente. En cuanto al segundo estilo, el de hechicero; lo que se necesita es estudiar magia por completo, sobre todo encantamientos defensivos pues no sólo te estás protegiendo a ti, sino que a todo tu grupo.

—Creo que no entiendo — dijo Twilight.

—Cuando luchas en estilo hechicero dejas la defensa de tu persona completamente en manos de tus Ministra Magi; y tú a cambio tienes que pensar en usar tu magia para derrotar a tu oponente, así como para proteger a todo tu grupo de los ataques más poderosos. pero para eso requieres dedicarte por completo al estudio de la magia. Ahora mi pregunta es, ¿qué es lo que harás, Sparkle? ¿Espadachín mágico o hechicero?

—Este yo... — comenzó a preocuparse Twilight.

—Si escoges espadachín mágico lo más recomendable es que comiences a entrenarte físicamente desde ya. Desgraciadamente Ku-Fei, Kagurazaka y Nagase están con tu maestra ahora; porque ellas son las mejores combatientes de Mahora. Pero si quieres puedes pedirle ayuda a Sakurazaki; pero te advierto que ella es mitad demonio así que no todas sus técnicas están a tu disposición. Aun así...

—Yo creo que... no quiero ser una molestia para mis amigas — dijo Twilight bajando la vista. — Pero no creo tener lo que se necesita para aprender combate físico; además este es un duelo mágico. Yo creo que me veré forzada a ser; una hechicera.

—Está bien terroncito de azúcar, nos tienes como apoyo — dijo Applejack. — No hay mejores atletas en Equestria que Rainbow y yo; así que te tendremos cubierta a todas horas. ¿Verdad Rainbow?

—Síp, si alguien toca a mi noviecita se las verán conmigo — declaró Rainbow firmemente. — No me importa si es la Princesa Celestia o quien sea, lo mantendré alejado con mi asombrosidad y por supuesto mi Telum Crepitum Iris.

—Nadie tocará a Twilight mientras que yo, Pinkie Pie, la proteja con mi poderoso Perfecta Ferias Cannon — declaró la chica rosa enérgicamente.

—Lo que me lleva al siguiente punto — dijo Evangeline mirando fijamente a las chicas. — El Artefacto de la rarita es claramente un objeto de distracción; con una detonación de esa cosa los sentidos de su Princesa estarán demasiado excitados como para concentrarse en los demás ataques, y claro, el Artefacto de Dash es obviamente del tipo ofensivo. ¿Qué clase de Artefactos tienen las demás?

Rarity, Applejack y Fluttershy se miraron por unos instantes y luego gritaron:

—¡ADEAT!

...

Sprit Fire no la tenía muy fácil que se diga, ella era una maestra decente y siempre lograba resultados excelentes; pero únicamente cuando estaba enseñando tácticas de vuelo o cosas así, no entendía por qué la Princesa la había mandado a ser la tutora particular de una joven que bueno, era una atleta excelente pero tenía la cabeza más vacía que cualquier otro poni que hubiera conocido antes.

—¡Por última vez, Sazaki! — Dijo casi al borde de la desesperación. — Responde una sola cosa correctamente y terminemos con esto, gracias a ti ya retrasé media hora el entrenamiento de vuelo de todos. Por favor, ¿no te gusta volar? Pues volemos, pero al menos responde bien un ejercicio...

Makie miró fijamente al papel, un examen rápido de matemáticas, y tras unos minutos finalmente respondió un par de problemas y se los dio a Sprit Fire, quien prácticamente le arrebató el examen de los cascos y lo revisó.

—¡Perfecto! Volemos entonces — dijo aliviada.

Hubiera tirado la toalla con esa niña de no ser porque nadie le ganaba en gracilidad en el aire; por algo Makie era una gimnasta rítmica en el mundo humano, le apodaban el albatros rosa. Makie se posicionó junto a su poni-escolta, una joven llamada Lighting Dust quien aparentemente estaba en la Academia Wonderbolt como segunda oportunidad, pero no quiso contarle a Makie mucho del asunto y ella claro no hizo preguntas.

—Bueno, el día de hoy es un ejercicio simple — dijo Sprit Fire arreglándose su uniforme de entrenadora. — Con sus respectivas parejas lo que haremos será un ejercicio de ingenio y habilidad de vuelo. ¡Soarin ven aquí!

El Wonderbolt se acercó sonriente, listo para la acción.

—Soarin es todo un experto en maniobras de escape y distracción. La tarea del día será ponerle los cascos encima antes que pasen las tres horas y media que tenemos. Tendrían normalmente cuatro horas, pero tuve un inconveniente. En fin, ya saben qué hacer. Soarin, ¡ve!

El semental les guiñó un ojo a los cadetes de la Academia Wonderbolt y salió disparado hacia una dirección imprecisa. Sprit Fire miró su reloj por unos instantes y luego dio un potente silbido. No había que repetirse, las diez parejas de pegasos salieron disparados tras el Wonderbolt perdido.

Cerca de los acantilados, Makie le indicó a Lighting Dust que se escondiera junto a ella. La escolta no entendía qué diablos, pero ni modo, era su segunda oportunidad y tenía que mantener un perfil bajo. Makie se quedó en silencio junto con la confundida Lighting Dust por unos larguísimos veinte minutos mientras en todos lados se escuchaban los gritos de frustración y las risas del presumido de Soarin por doquier.

Otros cinco minutos pasaron y Lighting Dust finalmente tuvo que preguntar.

—¿Se puede saber a qué estamos esperando? — Preguntó desesperada.

—A que se pase por aquí — dijo Makie con una gran sonrisa.

Lighting Dust tuvo que reprimir el deseo de hacer un face-hoof. En vez de eso se armó de paciencia y preguntó una vez más.

—Bien, ¿y tienes planeado cómo atraer a ese sujeto directamente a este punto¡

—¡Pues claro! ¿Me crees tonta?

—Sí...

Makie ignoró eso y sacó algo de uno de sus bolsillos.

—¡Yu-hu! ¡Soarin! ¡Tengo una rica paleta sólo para ti!

Lighting Dust comenzó a sacudir a su compañera de su traje.

—¿PERO SE PUEDE SABER QUÉ TIENES TÚ EN LA CABEZA?

—¿Qué? Pero si es de limón y es deliciosa...

—¡Sí que lo es! — Dijo una voz detrás de ambas.

Makie y Lighting se volvieron hacia Soarin que estaba disfrutando de la paleta de Makie. Les guiñó un ojo a ambas y se fue volando de ahí a máxima velocidad. Makie gruñó por lo bajo y aceleró para atrapar al sujeto. Soarin se sorprendió de la habilidad de su joven adversaria, así que comenzó a hacer piruetas y demás para marearla antes que lo atrapara. Y desgraciadamente para él Makie era una excelente atleta y tan poca cosa no la dejaría atrás. Soarin rio, esto sería interesante.

Pronto los demás pupilos de la Academia Wonderbolt dejaron lo que estaban haciendo y no dejaban de admirar la habilidad de Makie quien estaba llevando a Soarin a su límite.

Sprit Fire sonrió para sus adentros. Sólo por eso valían la pena los dolores de cabeza que significaban enseñarle algo a esa cabeza hueca. Soarin seguía intentando eludir a su cazadora, pero todo era igualmente inútil. Finalmente ya harto de todo comenzó a patear nubes contra ella, quien rápidamente perdió mucha ventaja debido a la sorpresa. Soarin se rio dejándola bien atrás; pero Makie no se iba a rendir tan fácilmente, ella también tenía lo suyo.

Un aura mágica color rosa comenzó a rodear a la joven gimnasta, quien con una sonrisa vio al sorprendido Soarin.

—Bueno, fue divertido pero es hora que le ponga un alto. ¡Armatura Quinquiplex, Makie Sazaki, lista para la acción. ¡ADEAT!

El listón rosa apareció en el casco de la pegaso, quien sonrió malvadamente mientras rodeada del poder extra que obtenía al ser la Ministra Magi de Negi, aceleró mucho más de lo que nadie hubiera visto antes. Soarin tragó saliva y trató de aprovechar los metros de ventaja que le había ganado a Makie y comenzó a ponerse fuera de su alcance. Makie sonrió e hizo que su listón mágico, el Liberum Lemniscus, atara una de las patas del sorprendido Soarin.

Makie haló a Soarin hacia sí, pues su Pactio no sólo incrementaba su agilidad sino que también su fuerza. El pobre pegaso estaba a merced de la joven gimnasta que comenzó a cantar alegremente celebrando su victoria. Nadie podía creerlo, todos estaban congelados. Finalmente Sprit Fire se las arregló para reponerse de la sorpresa y voló hacia la campeona.

—¡Sprit-sensei! ¿Vio cómo lo hice? Fue excelente, usé todo mi poder como Ministra Magi pero valió la pena, atrapé a Soarin.

La yegua no podía creerlo.

—¿Cómo demonios le hiciste para que la magia fluyera a través de ti? No eres un unicornio, ¿y qué es eso de Ministra Magi?

Makie se ruborizó ligeramente y sonrió.

—Significa que soy la compañera de alguien que usa magia, mi maestro de escuela, Negi-kun. Él me fortalece con su magia y a cambio yo lo protejo durante las batallas mágicas, es excelente. En fin, voy a descansar y tal vez probaré suerte otra vez con esos textos que tengo que aprenderme.

Dicho esto, la pegaso rosa bajó. Sprit Fire y Soarin levantaron una ceja.

—¿Esta es la chica que la Princesa te mandó a que le ayudaras? No parece del tipo que necesita mucha ayuda?

—¿Sí tú? La próxima tú eres el que se tomará la molestia de enseñarle lo básico en matemáticas, en serio que tiene un gran poder; uno proporcional a su gran cabeza vacía.

Así la líder de los Wonderbolts dejó solo a Soarin, que se quedó riendo un rato.

—Bueno ya qué, creo que Sprit Fire está exagerando como siempre, con un poco de paciencia y una sonrisa puedes enseñarle a cualquiera cualquier cosa.

...

Nodoka, Yue y Ku-Fei llegaron listas para su lección "regular" de la tarde pero para su sorpresa, en lugar de su maestra de siempre la Princesa Celestia, era Luna la que las estaba esperando.

—¡Luna-no-Hime-Sama! — Se sorprendió Nodoka. — ¿Hoy nos dará clases usted? ¿Qué hay de Celestia-no-Hime-Sama?

Luna desvió la mirada hacia la enfermería.

—Nadie sabe exactamente qué pasó. En un minuto todo estaba bien y de pronto se aparece un tronco de quién sabe dónde y le cayó a mi hermana justo en la cabeza. Estará bien, pero tendrá que descansar algunas horas. En fin, ella me dijo que nos quedamos en la página seis así que...

* * *

**Este cap fue más de eventos al azar pero bueno, mi intención era sólo mostrar otra parte del universo de Negima. De cualquier modo dentro del siguiente cap será el regreso a Equestria y después tendremos el duelo mágico. Espero les haya gustado y sólo me queda decir:**

**Chao; nos leemos!**


End file.
